Angel Lawliet Chronicles: First Year Awakens
by Angel Lawliet
Summary: Angel Lawliet and her brother, Nate, have just had their lives torn apart. What will happen when they try to start anew? What secrets have been hidden from the towns people? CAUTION: a bit Gory, bad language, abusive behavior. Pieces: Tell me please!/I have nothing left. They are dead...
1. Chapter 1: The new Family

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm finally back after going through college bullshit. But good news, I'm engaged now! Whoop!**

**Lol anyways, I'm about to make a few or a lot of changes to this story so be prepared for that. And there will still be mind blowing twists (hopefully anyways) so be ready for that too. But this first chapter probably won't have too many changes to it, but if you haven't read this story in a while I suggest getting familiar with it again. **

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: A new 'Family'<strong>

Everyone watched as a big moving truck drove through the small town of Kirāzusankuchuari (Aka Kira) in Konohagakure at seven o' clock on a beautiful Saturday morning. It was very rare for people to move here, especially since this town has had a bad history of murders, hence the name. Though now a days this town is one of the safest places in the world. Not that outsiders knew.

Everyone watched the truck go up to an old house on top of a big hill, and behind it a black Prius with white flames on it. Inside that Prius a boy with white hair and piercing icy-red eyes drives the car and looks around. "This place doesn't seem so bad, actually it looks awesome!" he says enthusiastically. I sat next to him, not as enthusiastic as he was.

I am a girl with long, white hair, blood-red eyes, and extremely pale skin. Strange combination right? Trust me I had my share of humiliation. It doesn't help that I'm a whopping 5'0 and really skinny.

I looked out the window and said "I guess... I just hope the school is better than the other one." I remembered sadly, remembering my old school. I was going to take online schooling, but my older brother said I should give this town a chance, so I was going to do just that.

When we arrived at the house the movers were already unpacking the truck and setting things down to move into place later. "This is gonna be awesome!" my brother exclaimed, feeling excited to have a house of our own, but also trying to be cheerful for me.

When we actually got a chance to look at the house, we couldn't believe how wonderful it was! The house was Victorian style, was at least three stories high, with gothic windows and a double door which was cherry wood with black columns on each side. The house was a very dark grey. Quite close to black, but at least three shades lighter. The roof had gothic shingles which were a shade darker than the house. It was absolutely beautiful.

Nate and I stood there for a minute, admiring the house and taking in our surroundings. "Nate go inside and rest, I'm going to help the movers put everything in their places." I didn't want him to work after he drove two days straight to get us here. Not to mention his arm was in a sling, on account that it broke. "Awe but I wanna help! Pleeaassee?" He begged with his puppy eyes. "Your puppy eyes don't work on me and no. Go inside and rest! You have worked hard enough just getting us here!" I said smiling at him. He sighed, "Yes doctor." I giggled while we were going inside. He always manages to put a smile on my face!

I helped the movers put everything where we wanted it. "Here ma'am?" questioned a tall, bulky male. I turned around and said "Yes please! Thank you." I turned back around to help a woman with the couch while the man placed the television against a wall to the right. "Excuse me Miss but where would you like these boxes?" asked a man who was thin but muscular. "Oh! Can you put those in the kitchen please? I will put everything away later!" I told the man. It was going to take a long time to set and put everything away! At least there wasn't any cleaning to do. I have to find the person who took care of the house and thank them with a gift basket. Hopefully they will stop by at some point. "Be careful with that please! It is very fragile!"

About ten minutes into it I heard a blood curdling scream and quite literally flew up the stairs skipping about three steps at a time. "WHAT IS IT?!" I exclaimed as I almost broke the door down to get into the room only to see my brother standing on his desk, one leg up in the air with his broken arm in front of his face, and the other arm pointing at the floor. Crawling on the floor was a huge, black tarantula. I sighed and picked the tarantula up and dropped it in a flower bed out the window. "Poor baby got scared. Don't worry you'll be safe in the flower bed." I cooed at the cute little thing. "Oh... My... GOD! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Nate exclaimed in utter shock. "It's only a tarantula... they are so cute and fuzzy!" I said teasingly. "Shut up! They have big fangs and creepy little eyes!" he said attempting to make a creepy face. I rolled my eyes at the creepy face and slapped him. Nate pouted at me and turned away, unpacking his things from the boxes, I rolled my eyes (again) and muttered under my breath "Silly boy." "Your mean!" He said making a mock sad face sending me into hysteria. I went back down stairs to unpack boxes and help the movers.

Seven hours later I was finally done unpacking. Sighing in relief I took a cup and filled it with water and drank it in two gulps. Looking at the time, I read it was ten p.m. and decided to go to bed. When I got upstairs I heard frightened moaning and went inside my brother's room to see what was going on. He was tossing and turning in the covers, tangling himself in them. "Mom! Dad! NOO!" It was Nate… h-he needed me! I ran over and woke him up to try to comfort him. "Wake up Nate! Please! WAKE UP!" He bolted up with a scream and I hugged him. He started to shiver and I knew he was going to cry so I took his head and held it to my shoulder.

After about 20 minutes he calmed down and asked shakily, "Angel... Can you stay in here? Please? I don't want another nightmare..." he said, scared, extremely tired, and wanting his little sister. "Of course I will Nate..." I answered with a sympathetic tone. When I laid down Nate cuddled the crook of my neck and we both whispered good night. I started petting his hair and twirling it around my finger to calm him. Mom always did that when he had his nightmares. It usually worked. We had a lot to do in the morning. I fell asleep while thinking about how school would go on Monday. In my sleep I mumbled, "Good night Sonya."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like the story so far! I know the first chapter is boring but chapter two is definitely better! I also know I made a lot of changes and left some info out but it'll be revealed later.<strong>

**Please review and again don't go gentle on the criticism, but don't be mean either! If I made any grammar mistakes tell me so I will go into my shame corner and never make that mistake again.**

**Kirāzusankuchuari - Killers Sanctuary :) We'll keep it Kira for short, yeah**?


	2. Chapter 2: A Few Friends

***Reedited***

**_Chapter Two: A few friends_**

* * *

><p>As the sun came up over the little town of Kirā, I awoke to find my brother missing. I got up and went downstairs to find him trying to cook with one arm. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Attempting to make eggs and bacon?" He made a 'duh' look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world… Which it was... Still though! "You baka! Why are you cooking with one arm?" I asked smiling back at him anyways, loving his kind heart.<p>

He smiled as he said, "Well, I wanted to do something special. Breakfast in bed was the only thing I could think of." He said looking at the eggs he was attempting to cook. I sighed and said "Well... You're sweet for it. Now, why don't you wait until your arm heals? Then you can make me breakfast in bed. Besides... your about to burn the eggs." I said with a very serious face.

"Tch! I'm not that- AHH HELL!" He quickly took them off the stove and put them on plates. I came over and took a bite out of my eggs. "Let's skip the bacon eh? Don't want you to set the house on fire." I giggled when he made an angry face and started moping. "Oh stop sulking. We have a busy day today. First we have to see what we can do with the yard, then we have to get registered for school, then we have to go grocery shopping, then we have to get lunch, then we have to shop for clothes." He interrupted me with "Aaaanndd tthheeennn?" I totally ignored him. "And then we have to plant the plants and explore the town." He made a face that said "Seriously? Broken arm here!" I looked at him and said "Right. Leave the yard and grocery shopping to me! And the planting… But that means you have to buy me lunch!"

He laughed and faked an exasperated sigh "Ok whatever. What time should we register for school?" He finished his breakfast and put his plate and fork in the dishwasher. "After lunch. Then we can go clothes shopping!" I followed suit and we both went upstairs into our separate rooms. "Actually I was hoping I could see town after registration and go shopping before lunch!" He shouted while putting on a T-shirt that had a picture of Linkin Park that said "Blackout!" "Can't we see the town while we shop?" I asked, wondering why he couldn't just shop and see. "... I don't want to go shopping with a girl!" he complained.

I was highly offended.

"Fine then! I can go shopping by myself. Do you know where to get clothes? And when are you going shopping?" I questioned as I put a white blouse on. "Yea! I saw a store with clothing in it on our way here yesterday! And probably when you go shopping for groceries!" He yelled back. "Okay do you want anything from the store?" I asked while putting on a necklace that said 'Love' in cursive, a small diamond hanging of the 'e'

"Yea... Cheezitz... and pudding. Oh, and cheese cake!" He yelled back putting on his converse and snapping the buttons in place. Then we both came out and looked each other over. Nate was wearing black skinny jeans with his Linkin Park Blackout T-shirt and All-Star converse with his iPod around his neck. His short, slightly curled messy hair all over the place, his bangs framing his face. He looked me over and said "Well you look good!" I was wearing a white blouse tucked into a pencil skirt. I had on black flats and skull shaped earrings. My hair stayed up. Bangs slightly swayed to the right, just under my eyebrows. I had on a very thin layer of mascara, eyeliner was never needed since my lashes were always so thick, and my lips painted blood-red. My brother practically drooled...

So I slapped him.

"You are such a boy!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes and laughed. So annoying...

"I'm going to take a look at the yard." I went outside, and looked at the yard, it was well-kept, nice and lush with perfect soil. It was very big, too. There was also a stone wall. I knew that over that wall, was more of our new land, but I couldn't help but wonder what lied over that wall. Why in the middle of our yard? I decided I would ponder that later. "Okay I know what to do with the yard. I will shop for seeds and trees at the town's gardening shop! Any specific plant you want?" I asked excitedly.

"Actually yes. Can you get a cherry tree?" He asked hopefully, for cherries were his favorite fruit. "Definitely! I can make cherry pie when the cherries come around!

Okay we should get going! Meet here at around twelve o' clock?" I asked looking at my watch, seven A.M. Wow. "I guess we won't have trouble getting up early!" I said happily. "That sounds good. Let's go!" We both dashed out the door and went our separate ways at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

><p>I looked around, and decided to go into a store named 'Leaf General'. The store's sign was in black and red letters. It was a fairly large, organized store. I walked from aisle to aisle, browsing, getting things I needed. I got fruit and vegetables, spaghetti and sauce, ramen and ravioli, rice, some bread, lunch meat, cheeze itz, cheese cake, ice cream, candy, and pudding. I also got milk and cereal, more eggs and mac n cheese. I also decided to buy some shredded Colby jack cheese since Nate loved cheese in his ramen.<p>

After I had finished shopping for groceries, I went up to the register and thought that this was going to take up a good chunk of my cash. I was very wrong. "That will be sixty dollars and seventy-five cents miss!" Said the man behind the register. "Wow! Really!" The man looked at me strangely and a girl behind me asked "You're new here right?"

The girl had very dark purple hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a blouse with a frilly black skirt, and black flats. Her hair was about shoulder length and her bangs ran straight across. I noticed that her bangs were slightly pointed at some ends. "Yes I am!" I said paying the man and giving him a five dollar tip. "Thank you ma'am! Please come again!" He said happily. "I will! Thank you very much!" The girl who was next to me came out next. "Hi. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. What's yours?" She asked politely, blushing slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry! Where are my manners! My name is Angel Lawliet! I just moved here yesterday. I'm from England." I said, feeling a bit shy. "Wow really? That's where you were born?" She said in wonderment. "No... I moved here from England. I was born in Germany. I was a bit unexpected. My family was on vacation when I was born. I was... Kind of early…" I stated with a faraway look in my eyes. "I see. Well that's awesome too! You don't even look German." Oh no... Here it comes. "Are you Albino?" She asked looking at my shocked face.

I stumbled on my words when I said "U-Uh No. M-my father has red eyes and black hair, my mother has white hair and red eyes." I suddenly had a very sad look in my eyes. "Are you okay Angel?" I looked at the ground and Hinata just stood there. I looked up and said "It's nothing. Well I have to go put groceries away before the ice cream melts! I'll see you around!" I said turning around to go home.

"Okay I have to go to the gardening shop anyway!" I stopped and turned back around. "Yea? Umm can you wait here? We can go together! Or, if you'd like, you could come along with me!" I said with a big smile on my face. "That sounds great! All I have are some chips so I'm good! Shall we go?" she asked excitedly. "Yes. My house is just up that hill over there." I said pointing toward the big hill. We started walking and making some small talk along the way. Otherwise staying silent. Both of us were shy and a bit nervous.

When we got to the house Hinata marveled at how big it was. Her jaw hit the floor when we walked inside. "Angel your house is amazing! It's so huge!" Hinata exclaimed looking around. "Thank you. I'm not used to it just yet. I usually live in two-story or one story houses." I ran into the kitchen and quickly put everything away. Then went into the living room where I found Hinata looking at a painting of a girl... "Who is she?" Hinata asked curiously. I looked at the picture and almost cried. I fought the tears back and said "My little sister Sonya... she died three days ago. Me and my brother, Nate left after her funeral." Hinata looked at me with sympathetic eyes and said "I'm so sorry Angel... Are you okay?" I looked back at Hinata and said "Yes. Let's go shall we?" Hinata nodded and we both left the house without another word.

* * *

><p>As we were walking to the shop Hinata asked "What's your favorite color?" I looked at her and said "I don't have one. I have many. Black, Blood Red, White, and Dark Blue. What about you? What's your favorite color and food?" Hinata thought for a minute and answered "Lavender. I love lavender. My favorite food would have to be cheese cake! It's sweet and creamy! What about yours? Are you going to the high school here? If so what grade?" I thought about what school would be like again and noticed how Hinata wasn't making fun of me or teasing me. Then again Hinata had very light Lavender eyes and purple almost black hair. At least I had one friend. That's all I needed. "Everything sweet! I love sugar. Yes I am. I'm going to be a freshman. Do you go there?" we turned a corner and headed up a small hill. "Yup. I'm a freshman, too. We are about four weeks in, but I think you will like the school and catch up with the lessons. Are you registering today?" she asked.<p>

I nodded my head as we walked into the shop and I immediately picked up some red and white roses, purple lilacs, white lilies, a bunch of veggie plants, like tomatoes, lettuce, onions, the list goes on. I purchased some trees too. Apple trees, cherry trees, and peach trees. "Yes I am. I hope I like it!" Hinata picked up some lavender lilacs and lilies. Also a few roses and a grape plant. We both went to the register and paid the woman what we owed. "Thank you please come again!" she shouted as we headed out the door.

"I'm going to go back to my house and plant these in the garden. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked hopefully. "Okay! Good-bye I'll see you tomorrow." We waved good-bye and we both went our separate ways. I checked the time and noticed it was only nine o' clock. "Wow. I really am a fast shopper." I said aloud, remembering how Greg would always tell me I was Super Shopper Woman. My eyes clouded as I smiled unwaveringly at the memory. I forced the memory to clear, and started walking...

When I got back home I went into the garden and started planting everything. I had everything in alphabetical order. Then I went inside to make Ramen. I decided he could buy me lunch another day. When I finished, I checked the time again and it said eleven o' clock.

"Where is that boy?" As if on cue, he walked through the door and yelled "RAMEN!" I giggled and got the chop sticks putting one pair in his and the other in my own. Then as Nate was chowing down noodles I was taking small bites and taking my time. "How did shopping go?" I asked. He slurped the noodles he had in his mouth and said "Pretty good! They have a lot of cool stuff here! I'm happy, well, as happy as I can be." He said with a weak smile. "When are you going shopping?" He wondered, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know if I will go today. If I do it will be right after registration." I finished while he was putting his dishes in the dishwasher and I followed suit. "Well if you do go shopping what time will you be home?" He asked. "I'm not sure. Are you eating here for dinner?" I looked at him as I shut the dishwasher. "No. I'm going to eat at the only buffet in town!" He said in a happy tone. "It's called 'Aunt Susie's Home Made Buffet'! It's gonna be awesome! Just hope the food is good." He said laughing. "Okay then. I will probably be home around seven or eight o' clock." I checked the time and read it was twelve forty-eight in the afternoon. "Come on its time for registration!" I said excitedly and while dragging him out the door.

I ran down the hill with my brother in tow and with him yelling "HEY! BROKEN ARM HERE!" I slowed down and said "I'm sorry! I forgot. I'm actually excited. I met a girl today! She was really nice to me and she wasn't teasing me and she was very" "Angel..." "kind and she goes to the same school as us and is in the same grade as me and she has purple hair and light lilac eyes and" "Angel!" we went to the gardening shop and she likes to garden and", I kept going on without breathing so my brother yelled "Angel! Shut the front door and breathe!" He laughed when he realized I was turning blue. "I'm glad you found a new friend. What's her name?" I breathed deeply and said "Hinata Hyuuga. I hope I see her tomorrow!" I exclaimed excitedly.

We went inside the school registered in the office and came back out only to find Hinata with other people. They were pointing at us and Hinata turned around, smiled and waved to me. "Angel! Come over here! I want you to meet some friends of mine!" And as she said that, three other kids came over and stood with their group. Nate followed me, but was cautious. He never really trusted people. At all.

Not after what happened.

"Everyone, this is Angel Lawliet! She is from England but was born in Germany. She speaks German too!" Hinata said happily with a satisfied smile. I kind of hid behind Hinata and my brother followed suit, though he was kind of glaring at everyone. "H-hi..." I said shyly. "This is my brother, Nate." I said knowing I would have to introduce him to Hinata and everyone else. Nate took a step back and said "Hello" In a monotone voice.

A blonde haired boy with bright, big ocean blue eyes said "Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Lifting his arms, waving energetically. Naruto had a lot of orange and yellows on. His cheeks had scars on them, three lines on each. He also had a slight tan to his skin, was very hyper, and seemed like a very happy person. Nate simply looked at him and said "Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, inclining his head like royalty, using his high vocabulary, like in England. He only acted like an annoying idiot around me and people he knew well. Around anyone else he was sophisticated and intelligent. It was kind of amazing how quickly his personality could change. Then again he is kind of bipolar.

Naruto smiled goofily and started introducing everyone else. He pointed at each person he introduced in his lovely little hyper voice and said "Kiba Inuzuka. He loves dogs and has one as a pet! His name is Akamaru and he's freakin' awesome! He's all small but fuck with him and he'll rip your throat out! Kiba can be your best friend bbuuuttt Kiba can also be mean, but don't take him too seriously, he is usually joking around. He is really protective of people he likes so if he's ever tailing you or anything its cause he cares. He also likes sniffing butts." Naruto said while Kiba did a crouching pose with his hands out, fingers bent like we were supposed to be claws.

He had light brown hair that was kinda spiky. Like he had just got out of bed. His eyes were a golden-brown. His skin was more tanned than Naruto's. "I don't sniff butts you ass-licker!" Naruto laughed and began introducing the next person. "This is Shikamaru Nara. He is totally lazy. He likes to watch the clouds, has an IQ over two hundred, and has a smart mouth! He looks weak as all fuck but he totally kicks ass! He's good to talk to when you're feeling down, he always knows what to say to at least put a smile on your face! "He grinned, slinging his arm over Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikamaru had lazy black eyes and a long face with a spiky, brown-haired, gravity defying, pony tail. He actually looked like a... a pineapple. I tilted my head to get a better view… Yup. Definitely a pineapple. He had his hands in his pocket, glancing at us, he gave me and Nate a nod. I nodded back and smiled, Nate simply stared at him, trying to get to know him through body language.

Naruto then started with the next person… Persons, my bad. "Alright. Now they are the Subaku siblings." He said pointing to the three who came when Hinata had me come to meet everyone. "Temari Subaku. She has a nasty temper but she's a great friend. She's spunky and... Very feisty. Let's just say she can knock you out with one hit. She always has that annoying fan on her back though." Temari had blonde hair with brown streaks in it and her eyes were a dark blue-green, which now blazed fire at Naruto's comment. Temari slammed Naruto upside the head with her fist. "Baka!" she replied. "OH my! Is he going to be alright?" I asked worried about Naruto who was now on the ground out cold, limbs sprawled.

"Don't worry, Naruto gets hit on a daily basis. He'll be fine." Shikamaru said in a bored yet concerned voice. Probably trying to make sure I didn't freak out. Temari spoke up and said, "If he'd stop being an idiot he wouldn't get knocked out... Anyway! This is Kankuro. He is a total pervert so I give you permission to hit him if he is being stupid. Other than that flaw he's pretty cool. He is an awesome brother too! He loves puppets, he wants to make them for a living and have puppet shows for kids. Isn't that cute?" Temari said, messing up his spiky dark brown hair. He was tall, at least to Angel. He seemed to like the color purple and he looked sweet. His eyes were a very dark sea-blue-green. Like Temari's except even darker.

"Temari... why is your fan so huge? And what's it for?" Angel asked curiously. "I like the fans big and it's just for decoration!" "Oh... alrighty then" Everyone then looked at the last person yet to be introduced. I was a bit... shocked. He was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was blood-red and messy, sticking up in many places, but not like Naruto's. He had pale skin, and his eyes... His eyes are what captured my attention the most. They were a very light sea-foam green and had black rings around them, not make up though. The rings looked like signs of insomnia. But, they were completely black, meaning he has had it for a very long time. He didn't have eyebrows, which I thought was strange. He had a tattoo on his forehead above his left eye. It was blood-red. I noticed it's the Kanji symbol for Love. My eyes were wide with surprise and amazement. He was beautiful.

"My name is Gaara Subaku. I like nothing. Don't mess with me and you won't get hurt." He said with a glare that made everyone but me back away. Naruto had woken up just before Gaara introduced himself and tried to pull me back, but I wouldn't budge. "My name is Angel Lawliet. I like lots of things. And if you didn't like anything you wouldn't be here. So until you prove it I won't believe you." I said this looking straight into Gaara's eyes. He seemed to give me a death glare, but it didn't bother me in the slightest, I actually… felt sorry for him.

Then, the rest of their group started shouts of realization, which confused me and made me feel nervous, again. "No way!" yelled Temari. "Is that possible?" questioned Kankoru. "Wow!" Said Naruto in amazement. "w-what?" saying as I nervously twiddle my fingers, sounding small. "You're shorter than Gaara!" they all said together. I then realized I was the smallest person there. Also realizing I came up to Gaara's chest. I turned red and said "I'm at least five feet... I'm not that small... Am I?" I asked looking at Nate and Kankoru started laughing. "Aww! You're so small and cute!" Hinata squealed. I hid behind Nate, who was five foot nine. "How tall are you guys?" Nate asked, knowing I would want to know.

"I'm five foot eight, Kanky is five foot ten, Temari is five foot five, Hinata is five foot six, Kiba is five foot ten, Shikamaru is five foot nine, and Gaara is five foot five. You're pretty tiny." Naruto said going into hysteria. I suddenly felt very shy so I stayed behind Nate, but I was starting to get a little upset. "That's enough. You guys are so immature." Said a boy with dark brown hair and very round sun glasses. "SHINO!" Naruto said, jumping on him and hugging him.

"Get off." he said simply.

"I love you too Shino-Chan!" Naruto said with a mischievous grin. I came out from behind Nate and Naruto said "This is Shino Aburame. Nick named Bug Boy... and... Well... my boyfriend." Naruto said nervously.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Angel Lawliet!" I said with a grin. "Well... nice to meet you I guess. And don't worry, Gaara is usually like this, he doesn't really talk, he hates being touched, but he is a really good friend. Though, it is really easy to get on his bad side. It all depends on what type of person you are, I guess. So long as you're not an ass and causing everyone's lives to be hell, you're okay in his book." I smiled at Gaara. He simply looked at me not giving off any emotion.

"Angel, are you going shopping?" Nate asked. "I'm not sure... I think so." "Ohh! Shopping for what?" Temari asked with twinkling eyes. She seemed more like a tomb boy... Then again every tomb boy had their girl quirks, ne? "Clothes." I said simply. Temari squealed and said "Let me come! please please? Let me cooommmmeee!" I looked at her and said "Well... Okay. Is anyone else coming?" Temari jumped in and said "Yes! Everyone is coming! We were just about to see a movie but it doesn't come on until eight o' clock. So we have plenty of time!" I looked at Nate.

"I found some friends to hang with. Itachi, Diedara, and Sasori. They are going to show me around town. So you go ahead and have fun, okay? Text me, once in a while, just so I know you're okay." He said, eyeing my new friends, and the beautiful Gaara especially. I grinned, feeling braver, and said "I will! Thank you Nate!" Nate smiled and said he had to go meet his friends, and left. After saying good-bye to Nate, I turned around and said, "So what now?"

Temari screamed, "SHOPPIINNNNGGGGG!" I giggled. "I have to see your wardrobe. To see what you wear and stuff. Then decide whether or not your sense of style sucks." Temari said looking me up and down. "Well... Alright. This way please, my house is just up that big hill." I said while turning around and leading the way. Though... Temari dragged me to the house in 5 minutes, having already known where I lived. Temari ran upstairs and asked "Which one is... HOLY CRAP YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE! your room?" I gave her a scared glance and said, "At the end of this hall." Temari dragged me into the room and went through my wardrobe.

"No. No. No. No. Hmm okay. No. Trash. No. Oooohh! Pretty! This is a keeper!" She said holding up my Mother's summer dress. It was pure white, hung off the shoulders, and had a green emerald in the center of the chest part. "Yes. No. No... Oh sweet Mother of Jesus what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked looking horrified at the thing she was holding up. It was a big, puffy, black ball. "Ewww! It's all warm and squishy! What is it?" she said curiously.

"Uh Oh!" I panicked.

Then... It mewed.

Temari let out a blood curdling scream and dropped it. "IT'S ALIIIVE!" she yelled. The black fuzz ball scampered under the bed and mewed. "Aww! Come here Coaco! It's okay sweetie come to mama!" I said in a very gentle voice. The fuzzy little critter came out and jumped into my arms. "What the heck is it?" I looked at Temari curiously.

"It's a kitten."

Everyone but Gaara fell on the floor anime style. Coaco turned toward Gaara and jumped on his head, curled up, and fell asleep. "Awww! She loves you! That's so sweet!" I cooed while Gaara glared daggers at Cocoa. Coaco swatted his finger when Gaara tried to take her off. I giggled and said "She isn't going to get off. She will be there for a few hours!" Gaara grumbled and almost ripped his hair out trying to remove her. Eventually, he stopped trying to get Cocoa off his head.

"Well anyway, time to get back to sorting!" said Temari. "No no no no. Uhg you have no sense of style sweetie." I looked at her questioningly. Shrugged and said

"This is going to be an interesting day!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm funny :P<strong>

**Love, **

_**Angel Lawliet**_


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Spree!

**Nothing really changes in this chapter.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter three: Shopping Spree!<strong>

After Temari was done giving away all but three of Angel's outfits, and after Gaara went home (actually he snuck away after he managed to get the kitten off his head), we went to this place called "Hot Topic". It was completely decked out in Gothic stuff.

"Angel, when I am done with you, you're going to look sexy as hell." Temari looked me up and down then dragged me into a makeover room. She popped her head out and said "Hinata you guys can look around and go find Gaara if you get bored for some odd reason, because I can't imagine being bored in here! I'm going to have some help with Angel's Makeover."

"Okay Temari. See you in a bit!" Hinata and everyone else aside from me and Temari left 'Hot Topic', deciding they would come back around four P.M., Current time one thirty P.M.

Oh dearie me…

* * *

><p>"Alright people! This girl is in desperate need of a serious makeover. Let's do this!" They were on me like a pack of Hyenas on their prey. They stripped me down to my underwear and measured my waist, then my chest.<p>

"Wow! She is so little! Her boobs are big for her size though, she'd a whopping 32DD!" (I'm 5'0 with DD so yes this is possible xD) One of the girls with red hair mixed with black exclaimed. Completely shocked, I blushed madly.

Temari looked at me, "Yes very strange indeed. Lucky! Okay let's see... Porcelain skin... Red eyes white hair... huh. She looks interesting enough. So really she just needs clothes, shoes, and accessories. Okay, let's see... some of these."

She got me a purple plaid skirt, with dark red, navy blue, and black strips. She picked out some black, silver, red, and electric blue nail polish. I looked at the growing pile of clothes and said "Temari...maybe that's enou-" Temari interrupted me with "Enough is never enough." She did so without looking at me, continuing to throw clothes on an ever-growing pile. Leggings, tops, shirts, skinny jeans ripped and non-ripped... Corset.

"A CORSET! ARE YOU NUTS!" I exclaimed.

"... Yes." Temari said simply.

I was officially terrified. Corsets were NOT my thing!

"And don't worry. You'll wear a shirt under it. This is just to show off those sexy boobs!"

"But... I don't want to" I complained, flustered. "Oh hush. Okay let's get her dressed!" Temari put on a cute skirt which was black with tool under it that went up to mid-thigh. (Just in case, tool is the stuff Ballerina's where on their tutus.) Then she picked out a red tank top and a Red and Black corset with skulls on it. She left my hair the way it was and put a head band with a skull on the side that had dangling gauges and chains. The skirt had chains on it too and so did the corset. She also gave me a pair of black boots, which were slightly heeled.

"There! Sexy but not Sluty!"

* * *

><p>Then I checked the time. Its four 'o clock. They should be here any minute! I can't wait for Gaa- I mean... everyone to come back. "Ahh there! You guys ready to see Angel?" They all nodded but Gaara just looked, completely pissed off he was dragged back to the group of idiots.<p>

I came out and everyone had their mouths open. Gaara's eyes got a bit wide but no one noticed. Hinata exclaimed with amazement, "Oh my gosh..." " Dude... she's sexy..." said Shikamaru, temporarily interested in something. Though I'm pretty sure I don't want that something to be me. "She went from cute to sexy. Nice milestone!" Exclaimed Kiba. "I'm AWESOME! Though it helps that she's naturally hot. I just enhanced her 'assets'." Bragged Temari with a grin and a wink towards me. I blushed. "Alright let's go. We need to show her around!" Temari said.

We went to see other cool shops, they showed me the school, funky diners they all ate at, and even dragged an unwilling Shikimaru through a store once. It was fun, I never wanted it to end. But after a couple of hours seeing the sites it was time for me to go home. It was already eight 'o clock and I had to get some sleep.

"See you guys tomorrow! Good night!" I said as I walked home. "Night Angel!" Exclaimed everyone else except Gaara who looked at me in a strange way...

"I'm home Nate! Are you here?" I asked when I walked through the door. "Yes I'm in the living ro-" His words choked off as he stared in amazement. "Holy shit! You look great Angel! My little sister's all grown up!" He said with a grin, ruffling my hair. "BE QUIET OR I WILL HIT YOU!" I said with a blush. "Geez alright! Don't bite my head off! I'm just saying you-"

Next thing he knew he was on the ground at twelve 'o clock at night. "Ow... Rule number one... Never compliment Angel... uhg..." He moaned as he walked upstairs and fell asleep on his bed. "School..." He mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously short I know .-.<strong>

**Love, Author Angel Lawliet & Editor Night.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day: Part One

**_WARNING: Some people may take offense to what I have to say about people who don't like Gay people. Please take no offense. The message is for gay-haters that bully them to show how much they don't like them. I've marked the beginning of that part with an X and the end of that part with an X. I will except hate reviews for this chapter. _**

**_STOP BULLYING!_**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four: First Day of School (Part One)<em>**

I awoke at four 'o clock in the morning with my alarm buzzing in my ear. I stood up and turned it off and went into my bathroom to wash up. After, I went into my room and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and the white blouse Temari got me with three sets of chains on each side. Then, I got the black belt with silver studs on it and wrapped it around my waist. I went down stairs to find Nate cooking breakfast... again.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"I'm making breakfast. Gotta do something." He said stubbornly.

"Yes and that something is to heal!" I stated as I gently moved him aside and took over the cooking.

"There, eat and let's go. School starts at six 'o clock and ends at three 'o clock p.m." I said between each mouthful.

After we were both finished with breakfast, we walked out the door and I locked it. Nate and I were walking when we bumped into Hinata and someone who looked like her.

"Hey Hinata! Who is this?" I wondered.

"Good morning Angel! This is my cousin, Neji Hyuuga. He doesn't hang out with us much. Only at lunch because his friends don't have the same lunch as him." she said shyly. She's always so shy...

"Well hi! My name is Angel Lawliet and he is my brother Nate Lawliet." I said with a shy, awkward smile.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you." He said looking straight ahead, talking as if he was bored.

"Gee, nice to meet you too..." Nate said sarcastically, annoyed at Neji's tone. While they both received a glare from each other, Hinata and I walked off to school. They ran to catch up then had a glare contest while we were walking.

Then... they both ran into a tree.

Hinata turned her head away silently, but I could see her shoulders shaking with laughter. I curled my lips, and coughed to cover my laughter. The boys glared at us, Nate blushed, and he walked ahead. Neji mumbled things under his breath.

A few minutes later we were at school. Nate and I went to get our schedules from the main office. Their principal's name was Tsunade. She had a huge bosom and she was kind but tough.

"Alright! Well there is at least one or two students in your homeroom who has every single class with you. That student will be your guide until you know the way to your classes. I hope you don't get into fights or hang with the wrong crowd. All I ask is that you be good and follow the rules. Have a great day and good-bye." she told us as she went back to her office while Nate and I said our good byes and went our separate ways. "Be good Nate!" I said nervously on my way to my home room.

After a little while, I realized I was going the wrong way and well... got very lost. I ended up in the Senior Hallway. I turned around attempting to go back the way I came and ended up outside.

"Angel?" Asked a girl with two buns on her head. She looked like a panda. Her hair was a shade or two lighter than chocolate brown and she had light brown eyes too. She was a cutie...

"Oh! Hi! Umm... Do I know you?" I asked nervously. The cutie panda girl giggled and said, "No. I'm one of Hinata's friends, Tenten! She told me to look for you because someone saw you in the senior hall. Come on I'll bring you to your home room." She took my schedule and looked it over.

Then she did it again... Now she looked... scared?

"I hope I'm wrong... Come on. You have home room with us! Everyone is in there." She said nervously but tried to hide the nervousness with excitement. She grabbed my hand and took me to class.

But I wondered at her nervousness…

When we got there Tenten explained I had gotten lost and she found me wandering around outside.

"Well good morning Angel. My name is Kakashi Hatake. You can call me whatever you want. In this class you will be expected to work you're hardest. We have many assignments for..." All of a sudden he just started busting out laughing as if something he said was funny.

"Oooohhh jeez. I'm just kidding I honestly don't give a flying shit what you do. I believe you have me for Psychology too. In that class we do worksheets and take verbal tests and stuff. Hopefully you like it. Alright sit where ever." He said as he pulled out a hentai book and started reading it... "Uhh..."

"Don't. Trust me. Just don't." told me, shaking her head. Tenten took me to where the others were all sitting. It was in the back of the classroom left hand corner. I sat next to Gaara, not seeing anyone else sitting there.

Hinata took my schedule from Tenten and looked at it over... and over... and over again. "Well... Gaara seems to be your guide... You have all classes with him and Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata said, looking at Gaara nervously.

No one seemed to like Gaara... Question is, why? He seems alright to me. Maybe if I get to know him a bit... Or I can ask the others later. "Awesome. So you do nothing in this period?"

"Nope. Lunch is an hour-long too. So we have a lot of free time and sometimes, if you're doing well you can have a free class period to do whatever. It's awesome!" Naruto said happily.

I was a bit nervous seeing everyone stare at me like I was an alien. A guy stood up and walked up to me. He had spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He was hot too. Though I got a bit of a bad vibe from him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What is yours?" He said in a voice almost any other girl would fall for. Hinata looked horribly terrified. "Get out of here Sasuke! No one wants you here!"

"Shut up Naruto. Stay out of my business. So... Your name?" he said smoothly.

"My name is Angel Lawliet." I said simply, wishing I had defended Naruto.

"Well Angel, how about we get away from these losers hmm? You can sit with us." Sasuke said, thinking I would go. Wasn't he shocked when I said, "The people you call losers are my friends. I don't appreciate you making fun of them. Please leave. I am refusing your offer to sit with you." I said softly, but sternly.

"Trust me, these guys are bad news. Especially the mute. Let's go eh?" He said sweetly. "Get out of here Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with a growl.

"Shut up you stupid faggot." He teased. Naruto's face fell and I... got very pissed. "Listen here buddy! Don't you ever call him that again! You have no right to call him that! How dare you come over here and start harassing us for no reason! You're full of shit and you need to leave before I make you!" I was so mad I hadn't noticed that I was standing up and glaring daggers at him.

I take back what I said about him being hot. Naruto was shocked. Sasuke was silent for a while, then said "You have one more chance. I'll let you think about it. Later losers." He said as he walked to his group of friends.

"Humph. The nerve of some people... Naruto are you okay? Hinata?" I asked, concerned for the both of them. Hinata nodded and Naruto asked, "Uhh... Can I hug you?" I blinked, not expecting a question like that. "Sure! I don't bite. Next time you don't have to ask." Naruto got up and hugged me, grateful for my kindness. "Thank you. We try to just stay away from him but... you're brave. Oh and well... I am gay."

"You told me. Gay or not he has no right to call you a faggot and you shouldn't let him. Next time try to stand up for yourself like you stood up for Hinata and Gaara. All he will ever be is a bully unless he gets his act together." I said gently.

"You... don't care that I'm gay?" He said, looking shocked. Why was it always such a big deal to be gay? I don't understand it...

**X**

"Why would I? There's nothing wrong with being gay or lesbian. People are just cruel and are afraid of what they don't understand. But, what they really don't understand is that they don't have the right to judge you based on your sexuality or looks. It's wrong and just plain stupid. It always seems like people want to find reasons to hate other people and it's not fair. Besides, I'm bisexual. Judge me however you want. I don't care. Anyone who judges based on sexuality and looks is shit in my book." I said with complete confidence. Naruto gave me a relieved grin, and the others smiled at my words. They all really cared for each other. I watched as Shino put his arm around Naruto's waist, and pulled him closer. They were such a cute couple!

**X**

"Thank you... So your bi?" Naruto said, with curiosity in his voice.

"I think so... I've never had a girlfriend nor have I ever kissed a girl. But, I'm also very attracted to girls." Temari butted into the conversation and asked with a tone that sounded daring...

"Yes! Finally another bisexual! Sooo girls or guys?"

I didn't understand at first but then said, "Guys. I actually kind of like someone now. Not telling you who it is though!"

After I said that the bell rang for next class. I had algebra with Jiraiya Sensei. I got my stuff and followed Gaara.

When we arrived in the classroom, Gaara sat in the back and I sat with him. No one had this class with us. Sasuke and his group did though. I ignored them and got my notebook out. When the bell rang Jiraiya called role and started the lesson. He kept looking at this one girl though. I ignored it and answered the question on the board.

I raised my hand and Jiraiya called on me. "The answer is five." "Very good. Finally someone who understands aside from Sasuke! And how did you get that?" He asked.

"Three X plus three equals eighteen. So you subtract three from both sides because you're supposed to do the inverse operation which is the opposite of plus. When you get your answer, which should be fifteen you have to divide three by both sides to find out what X is. You cancel out X divided by three and then solve for fifteen divided by three. You should get five. So X equals five."

"Very good." He said then went into something else but I zoned out. I already knew this stuff. I found a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. I flipped it over and it had a picture of what looked like Gaara hanging himself from a tree. I looked at Sasuke and was starting to get pissed off again. "Okay this is going too far..." I got a clean sheet of paper and wrote down "How long has Sasuke been harassing you?" I passed the note to Gaara. At first he just looked at it but then he unfolded it, wrote something, and passed it back to me. His response was "Don't worry about it."

I nodded my head, but I was still worried. I got the horrible feeling Sasuke has caused, and will cause a lot of trouble.

The bell rang for next class. I followed Gaara to World Geography. Our teacher was Ibiki Sensei. He had a scar running diagonally across his face and he had a cloth band on his head. Again, we both sat in the back and... Again Sasuke was in our class. I was pissed. "Does Sasuke have every class with us?" I asked. "Yes" Gaara said, still not giving off emotion. You think he'd at least show a bit...

"Good Morning class. I see we have a new student. Angel Lawliet yes?" Ibiki asked with an evil-looking smile. "Yes." I said a bit nervously. "What is Egypt's most important geographical feature?" He said not knowing I learned this last year. "The Nile." I said simply. "... Okay, what is a Pyramid for?" he asked. "To worship the Pharaohs aka Gods. They were also the graves of The Pharaohs aka Gods." I said again, so simply. "... The hell?" He said quietly not believing I was passing this pop-quiz. Geez, I'm starting to sound particularly cocky..."What is an Obelisk?" "A pillar with a pyramid like shape at the top. I believe they were used to tell the stories of the Pharaohs." I said, getting bored. "Hmm. Very good. Alright class is in session we will learn about Iraq! Now what is the most importan-" I zoned out, thinking about how Hinata looked when Sasuke came over.

_"What is the story behind them? Did Sasuke do something to her_?" I thought. The next thing I knew, the bell rang. I nearly fell out of my seat with surprise. Sasuke laughed and left. I followed Gaara to Choir. He laid his stuff down and left. I quickly did the same and followed him. He wasn't a very good guide...

We went into the lunch room and got food. Gaara didn't get much to eat though... Sasuke came by and splatted Gaara's tray all over him. I was so pissed that I didn't even care what I was doing. I took my milk, went to Sasuke's table, opened my carton, poured it on him and simply said, "Got milk?" Everyone was shocked at first. Then laughed their asses off. I gently took Gaara's hand and dragged him to the table, where Hinata was sitting with the others. I forgot he hated to be touched… He snatched his hand away from me and sat beside Naruto. "Stupid jerk..." I said angrily, towards Sasuke.

Everyone was still laughing. Except for Gaara who never laughed in the first place. "That was funny! You know he is going to get you now right?" Naruto said between laughs. "Tch. I dare him to try." I said cockily. Gaara gave me the "I told you to leave this alone" look but I ignored it. I was happy I defended him. Then Sasuke decided to get up with his goons. The idiots tried coming to our table but a teacher came in so we were saved from Drama.

"Whew! Saved by the teacher!" Naruto said. We all nodded our agreement and started talking about our earlier classes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm leaving it there because this chapter is hella long XD Yes yes I know, bad ending :p Deal with it loves! :3<em>**

**_Again: Please do not take offense to what I said about people who judge on sexuality rather than personality. That is souly my opinion and It's mainly for people who bully gays._**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day: Part Two

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Reedited*<em>**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Do I have to have a disclaimer on every chapter?_**

**_Disclaimer (just in case): I do not own Naruto or L's last name :p_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>First day part 2<em>**

Recap: We went into the lunch room and got food. Gaara didn't get much to eat though... Sasuke came by and splattered Gaara's tray all over him. I was so pissed that I didn't even care what I was doing. I took my milk, went to Sasuke's table, opened my carton, poured it on him and simply said, "Got milk?" Everyone looked shocked at first. Then laughed their asses off. I gently took Gaara's hand and dragged him to the table where Hinata was sitting with the others. "Stupid jerk..." I said angrily. Everyone was still laughing. Except for Gaara.

"That was funny! You know he is going to get you now right?" Naruto said between laughs. "Tch. I dare him to try." I said in a cocky manner. Gaara gave me the "I told you to leave this alone" look but I ignored it. I was happy I defended him. Then Sasuke decided to get up with his goons. The idiots tried coming to our table but a teacher came in so we were saved from Drama. "Whew! Saved by the teacher!" Naruto said. We all nodded our agreement and started talking about our earlier classes.

After, Shino looked at me worriedly, I asked him what was wrong.

"Do not underestimate Sasuke... he is a sick psycho." Shino warned, remembering what had happened... "I'll be fine. He can't touch me. Trust me guys!" I said, unafraid of the bastard. "So, how does choir work? Like, what songs do we sing, are there sopranos, altos?" I asked, wanting to be sure so I could look up songs.

"Sweetie, you're thinking of Orochimaru's choir. He is also your Biology teacher but he never has first period, and his choir is small, so they go into his room for home room and practice. Our choir is like a rock show but not quite. See, we have a band. Our band includes Gaara, our pianist. He doesn't really sing much. Shino, who plays keyboard and makes cool sound effects. He has more of a metal voice. Naruto, who is our current lead singer. Naruto has a more gentle voice. So we make the exception of pop. He can also sing rock but it has to be something by The Fray. Even then, it's not as good as we would like. He can play some awesome keys, guitar, and piano. Shikamaru is our drummer. He can't sing worth shit but he makes up with his skill with the drums."

Temari was saying until I interrupted her saying, "And I thought Shikamaru was just a lazy uptight ass!" I stuck my tongue out at him showing I was joking. Temari continued saying, "Ha! Okay anyways, our teacher is Anko who is also our weapons teacher. So you basically stay in her classroom with Gaara. Hope you can use a bow! Hinata, Tenten, and I are backup singers and guitarists. Hinata plays the Piano too! There are also other bands in our class but I would rather not mention them. Okay, so what do you do Angel?" "Well, I can't play any instrument worth crap but I write songs and sing. I am usually backup or in choir. I'm not good enough for solos so yeah." I said not wanting to remember.

"You'll do fine don't worry!" Naruto said encouragingly as the bell rang. We went into the classroom to sit down and I sat with Gaara again. Everyone looked at me funny once again. I had a feeling it wasn't because of how I looked. "Can I help you?" I asked, sick of the staring. "Oh, sorry. We just don't know why you're sitting next to an ugly freak." A blonde headed girl said snarkily. "The only ugly freak I see is a blonde haired bitch who makes fun of everyone to make herself feel better." I said, hating the way people treated Gaara... He doesn't deserve it. She gave me the devil's eyes and turned around, huffing. Our teacher, Anko-Sensai came in. She quickly spotted me out. She said, "Well well, does the new student have the guts to come up and sing?" I hid. "N-no!" I said nervously. "Well too bad. Come on." So I got up and went to the little stage in the front of the class. "This song is called 'You Found Me' by The Fray."

**Gaara's P.O.V**

First, I just ignored her. She was a real pest, always trying to defend me. I told her to drop it...

I found God  
>On the corner of First and Amistad<br>Where the west  
>Was all but won<br>All alone  
>Smoking his last cigarette<br>I said, "Where you been?"  
>He said, "Ask anything".<p>

I was... Well taken aback. As was the rest of the class, even Anko herself... Angel's voice was truly beautiful... Gentle and low, like alto, but when she hit the chorus...

Where were you  
>When everything was falling apart?<br>All my days  
>Were spent by the telephone<br>That never rang  
>And all I needed was a call<br>That never came  
>To the corner of First and Amistad<p>

Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<p>

It was obvious she was an easy soprano too... I listened with hungry ears, wanting to hang off her every word...

In the end  
>Everyone ends up alone<br>Losing her  
>The only one who's ever known<br>Who I am  
>Who I'm not, who I wanna be<br>No way to know  
>How long she will be next to me<p>

Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<p>

Early morning  
>The city breaks<br>I've been callin'  
>For years and years and years and years<br>And you never left me no messages  
>Ya never send me no letters<br>You got some kinda nerve  
>Taking all I want<p>

Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>To find me, to find me.<p>

**Angel's P.O.V**

I looked as everyone stared at me with shock. Even Gaara's eyes widened a little. Temari said, "You little liar! You said you weren't good enough for a solo!" "I think she's wonderful!" Anko said, I blushed darkly at her words.

After hearing Gaara play the piano and hearing a few other bands the bell rang to my disappointment.

"So, here is what I gather so far," I said, looking at Naruto as we just sat there with Shino who was sitting closely by Naruto. They were holding hands. "Sasuke is the chicken butt head with the stick shoved up his ass, Ino is the stuck up popular slut who everyone worships because she is a beautiful blonde, and the rest are just followers who are too cowardly to stand up for what's right or who are afraid to express themselves. Everything correct so far?" Naruto laughed and said, "Sounds right to me! Anyway, I really hope Anko isn't hard on you today. She is usually mean to the new students!" Anko came up out of nowhere and told me to "Get on the stage with this bow." I did as I was told, saw the target, and shot twice in the middle. The second one ripping through the first one. Anko looked at me, a little stunned. "You've used it before?" She asked. I answered with, "Only the bow. My mother taught me at a young age." "Well, you have quite the knack for it." She said as I shot another, this one ripping through the second one. After I saw Gaara fight Sasuke with wooden swords, Gaara the winner of course, the bell rang for next class.

This was the psychology class I knew I was going to like. Kakashi is my teacher, as I learned earlier, he said "Alright Miss Angel Lawliet let's see what you know! Now... What do you do if... a person starts hyperventilating?" I quickly responded with "You have to try to get them to take deep breaths. If that doesn't work, start chanting a pattern and they should chant with you. If you are close to them, try to rub their back, but make sure it's okay. Take deep breaths with them, and hopefully they copy you."

"Good, since you're up to date and we are ahead of the lessons, we can now have a free day! Do what you want. THE BACK ROOM IS OFF LIMITS YOU TWO!" I giggled when Naruto and Shino tried sneaking away. They were so silly!

"So... Gaara, what is your favorite class?" I asked, hoping for an answer. Gaara answered with a stare. I growled, but I left him be. Not wanting to bug him. The bell rang after what seemed like forever. Naruto and Shino came out of the back room, hair a mess. "Fags!" Sasuke yelled. "Chicken ass!" I yelled back. Everyone ooo'd. I don't know why. That wasn't even a brilliant comeback. Our next class was Biology with Orochimaru Sensei. "Holy hell..." I said quietly as I got a look at the bluish skinned long haired snake eyed teacher. He answered with "Holy hell indeed... Take your seat Lawliet." I sat next to Gaara at a two person table. Everyone looked at us weird again. "What is it with you people and staring, I know he's drop dead gorgeous but come on!" I giggled as the rest of the class look horrified, and Gaara gave me a weird look. Orochimaru silenced everyone and got class started. "Alright Lawliet, ssssssince you are keen on talking, letssss ssssee what you know." I sighed, getting annoyed at knowing what they do or don't. "What are gametes?" He asked, everyone looking at him questioningly. So... He is asking questions they don't know. He wants to play hard, fine. Let's dance snake man! "Gametes are the male and female sex chromosomes which are created through the process of Meiosis." He looked at me, with a slight shocked look. "What are the phases of Mitosis and Meiosis?" He asked smugly. "Interphase 1, prophase 1, metaphase 1, anaphase 1, and telekinesis 1 and cytokinesis. Interphase 2, prophase 2, and so on. You get the idea. It's a repeat but with two instead of one." Orochimaru was starting to get frustrated. He asked me question after question and I answered them all correctly until the bell rang. It was very annoying.

I had gym next. Finally, somewhere I can move around! Everyone was there. Temari, Shino, Naruto, Tenten, everyone. This was so cool! "Hey g-...

"What. The. Hell. Is. THAT!" I said, hiding behind Temari.

Temari laughs and says, "THAT! Is Lee and Gai sensei. Lee is a sweet heart but he is super loud and enthusiastic about everything... Gai makes you sweat like hell." I looked again, saying "They terrify me..."

"They terrify everyone. He won't eat you I promise!" Tenten said while laughing. We went into the locker rooms and changed. I was less than pleased with my assigned gym outfit... A black tank top and black shorts.

"Wonderful. Do we really have to wear these?" I said, annoyed and scared.

"Yea. So get over it. Freak." I turned around to see a pink haired girl and her groupies standing there with smug looks on their faces. "Sorry bubblegum what did you say?" I replied with an unemotional voice. She left the locker room steaming mad. I smiled with success and started dressing. The scars on my thigh were not helping my confidence. I walked out, Sakura looking for any flaw. "Ooooo... we got a cutter girls!" They all giggled. I turned around, and said "Actually, I was in a car accident. Drunk truck driver." She looked at me with guilt. I turned around and walked away. I looked around to see...

"NATE!" I ran over to him and hugged him from behind. I pretty much jumped on his back while he almost fell. "Angel? Hey sis! GET OFF MY BACK!" I got off his back and stopped hugging him. This really tall guy with red eyes was looking at me.

"Who's your friend?" He asked in a very sexy deep voice... Holy shit... "This is my little sister, Angel. Angel, Itachi, Sasuke's older bro." Nate said happily.

"Your brother is a chicken ass." I said simply. "Yes well nothing I can do..." He said unemotionally. I was kind of pissed. You would think he would ask what he did to be labeled a chicken ass by the new chick. Oh well.

"Now! DOOOODDDGGGEEEE BBBBBAAAAALLLLLL!" Our sensei screamed. We got on our teams. It was basically preppy bitches versus "Freaks". The preps got the balls first and started throwing them at us. We were dodging and catching. First, Shikamaru, Then Temari was out, then Kankuro, then Shino, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata. After about thirty minutes only three on our team remained and six on the other. I was the dodger, Naruto the catcher, and Gaara the "YOUR OUT". Meaning he got almost all the other team out because he is awesome. I caught one, threw it in Sakura's face. Naruto dodged one, it was thrown by Zabuza who threw it so hard it bounced off the wall and smacked Zabuza in a very sensitive area... Serves him right. I hope he can't have kids... Finally, after about an hour, we won! We got changed and then the bell rang for next class. "Nice game Angel! I didn't see you as an athletic type." Temari said as she caught up with us. "Yea, not a lot of people do." I said, not used to praise.

We had English, finally. It's my favorite subject. We are currently learning about poetry. I have already learned this too. I was apparently in some type of advanced school... Or it could be I learned things differently seeing as my family learns quickly. "Alright class! We have a new student. My name is Kurenai Sensei. Pleased to meet you Angel. Alright today we are starting poetry! For now, we will learn free writing poetry. Anyone know what that is?" I raised my hand. She called on me and I answered, "Free writing is poetry that can be of anything. It doesn't have to have a rhyme scheme nor does it have to rhyme." "Very good! Now, write whatever poem you'd like today. You have the entire class period!" I got to work immediately. Got done in about thirty minutes. I sighed, wishing I wasn't so ahead. Gaara was done soon after me. I wrote a note and passed it to him.

_So, you're ahead in Poetry too?_

**Yes... What is your poem about?**

_If I told you... It wouldn't be a puzzle now would it?_

I saw him smile, just a little.

**Right.**

I decided to leave him be. Getting to know him better, I finally figured out he isn't very talkative. Gee I wonder why... The bell rang, the day over. Gaara and I met up with the rest. They invited me to go out with them. I thought about declining until "Go on. I'm going to hang with Itachi for a while. I'll be at the house later tonight! Don't be out too late. Eat with them too, if you want." Nate said as he came to our group. He was with other people too. They were wearing similar outfits. "Okay then! Bye Nate." I hugged him good-bye and told him to be safe and to wait till your married. He left blushing.

"Let's go! Where to?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>New note: Sorry about Gaara's OCness, I'll try to keep him in character as much as possible! I fixed and edited stuffs :3<em>**

**_*sigh* This was a pain in the ass to write. I hope you liked it! I made it extra long to make up for my absence._**

**_Bye guys!_**

**_Angel Lawliet._**


	6. Chapter 6: The Night Out

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

*Reedited*

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Okay this chappie is short, but that's because I am still going through some writers block. Forgive me?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter six: The Night Out<em>**

Recap: "Alright, let's go! Where to?"

"Okay well we could go to the arcade!" Kiba said looking hopeful. Gaara looked miserable but willing to go anyway.

"You have an arcade here?" I asked curiously, not expecting a gaming area in any sort of town.

"Totally! Its loads of fun there. Come on! I hope you're a gamer girl!" Temari dragged all of us to the Arcade excitedly.

It had loads of games there! Dance master, Keep the Pitch which was obviously a singing game, Donkey Kong, Pac-man, everything! It was absolutely amazing! I stared in wonder at how big it was from the inside, like part of it was underground! We went to the Pac-Man where Kiba kicked Shikamaru's butt at.

"He may be smarter than me but when it comes to games, I AM DA MASTAAAA!" Kiba was cocky, so... "Oh really? Let's see if you can keep that rep up!" I challenged, taking Shikamaru's spot. "Let's do this!" We both went at it, beating high scores and eating blue ghosts, dying, and laughing! It was so much fun! I ended up kicking his ass! "WHOOOP! WHOOOP! GO ANGEL! WOOO" Everyone cheered. (Except Gaara)

Kiba let his hand out and I shook it. "Good game partner! That was freakin' awesome! Definitely a gamer girl guys and gals!" "I totally knew it. You look the part, no offense." Tenten said. "None taken! It's a compliment at least." We wandered over to Donkey Kong, which I lost at. Then we went to the Dance Master game. I was okay but I lost that too due to my "I can't dance to save my life" body! We came to the game Keep the Pitch. Sasuke and his gang were there too.

He challenged Gaara to a singing match, then, "OH, wait, you don't have a partner! Loser. You're too freaky to even get one. Tch, you can't even sing, mute." They all started laughing. I was angry! Why did people treat other people like this in the first place? Why couldn't they just leave Gaara alone? "Actually, he does have a singing partner. It's me." "Oh please. Don't even kid yourself sweetie. You can't sing worth shit!" Ino commented as a crowd started to gather around us. Waiting for either a fight or the challenge. I looked at Gaara, he was getting on stage, and so were Sasuke and Ino. I did too after a minute. I was a bit shocked, I didn't think Gaara would get on stage. Then again maybe I set that up by accident...

The song was, Broken. (Look up Madilyn Bailey's cover of Broken. She sings with Jake I think.)

Gaara:-plays the digital piano-

Angel: I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, awaayy. I hold your photograph and I know it serves me wellll I wanna hold you high and steal your pain... away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you've gone away.

You don't feeel me here... anymore.

The worst is over now. And and we can breathe again. I want to hold you high and steal your pain... awayyy...Theres so much left to learn and no one left to fiight. I want to hold you high and steal your pain...

Both: 'Cause I'm brooken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you've gone away.. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause i'm broken when lonesome and I don't feel right when your gone awayy...

Everyone stared at us in complete shock.I stared at Gaara in complete shock. I noticed that Sasuke's team even stopped completely just to hear us. "Holy shit." Sasuke stared at us with wide eyes, as if we just went around the world in one second. Everyone suddenly started cheering and wooping and throwing their hats in the air! It was so cool! Temari came up and gave me a huge squeeze. "Not good enough my ass! That was so freakin awesome! You two sounded like you were made to sing together! Angel you have to join our band! Pleeaasseee?"

Everyone started begging me to join. Even Gaara, with his sexy eyes... What the hell am I thinking! I can't think that! I just met him! I soon snapped out of it, they waited for my answer. "Fine." I groaned, rolling my eyes when they all (except Gaara) started hugging me. After a few more games and a few stares, and compliments, we finally headed out to go to the movies. We all decided to watch The Avengers. (That was an awesome as hell movie! I totally recommend it.) After it was over, we went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I ordered the everything Ramen because it was supposed to be unfinishable and I loved a challenge! "Angel, you just ate two buckets of EXTRA BUTTERY popcorn! You'll never finish this!" Tenten said worriedly.

I proved them wrong! I ate every bite. No noodle, no drop left behind! "That was delicious!" "I'm gonna be sick..." Shikamaru started heaving in his now empty bowl. "Well you shouldn't have watched!" I laughed. By the time everyone finished, it was ten o' clock. I decided to call it a night and departed from the group. "That was really fun! Thanks guys!" "No problem! We had fun too. Cya tomorrow!" Naruto chimed. I decided to be daring... I liked Gaara. We were friends... friends sometimes...

I simply hugged him, after hugging everyone else. He didn't hug back. But that was okay. In fact I think he flinched violently... "Good night!" And with that, I left. With Gaara staring.

Gaara POV

She was a great singer, I had to give her that. She definitely had an appetite... And now she's fearless... She hugged me... She hugged me... I need to blow this off. I need to act like nothing happened... I can't fall for her. Not her, not anyone... Not ever. He won't let me. He'll kill me if he finds out... But... No...

No.

Angel POV

I walked home. In the dark... NOT a good idea! This was not the safest town ever! I was knocked to the ground, and dragged to an alley. They were panting, trying to take my clothes off! I fought with everything I had before I had to give up... They lifted my shirt up... "Mmmm we're onn have fuuun with yoouuu purtty lady..." The man said, smelling of strong alcohol and sweat. He started unbuttoning my pants... Then, I was released? What? They were gone... all three of them. But... how? That fast? What the hell... Black.

Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in my room. Splayed all over my bed. My clothes were fine, I was fine. I was safe... Maybe it was just a dream. Definitely a dream...

I got up and checked the time. It was twelve o' clock. I got my pjs, and crawled into my bed. "Good night guys..." I saw someone at my window, watching me. Then... they disappeared with the blink of an eye. That dream must have scared the hell out of me...

"Good night guys"

**Again Gaara OCness. He just freaked out ^^**

**Angel Lawliet.**


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so I'm deleting most of my former Author's notes because I've changed and I thought they were childish :P but still thank you koolkat for reviewing twice, much appreciated.<strong>

**So on with the story, ne?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven: Missing<em>**

The next morning, I woke up feeling peaceful. It was very strange. I decided to brush it off as I had a very good dream that I don't remember. I went down stairs and found Nate trying to cook. Again.

"Naaate! Stop attempting to cook!" He turned to look at me... He didn't have his cast on. "What the... where is your cast! Weren't you supposed to keep it on for another week?"

His eyes started tearing up, and he gave me a huge hug. "Okay are you like, on crack?" I asked worriedly. "Angel! You've been asleep for a week! Straight! You never woke up! You never went potty! Or ate! The doc thought you were in a coma!" He said in between sobs. A week? I've been asleep for... A week? What the hell happened to me? "Speaking of which... I have to piss." I said simply, making him laugh slightly.

I then went into the bathroom, peed, took my shower, fixed my face, and then went back into the kitchen in my robe. "So... What exactly happened?"

"You didn't wake up for a fucking week! The doctor said you had no injuries and that you were completely fine! He thinks it's a new symptom of insomnia!"

Insomnia. Oh. "Well... Maybe it was the insomnia symptom?" I said hopefully. He shook his head.

"No... Something happened to you. I just don't know what..." He then went back to cooking.

After breakfast, I put on a short-sleeved white shirt that was tight on me, some skinny jeans, and converse. I let my hair stay up, I never took it down. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with my brother. While walking to school, I was glomped by a shaking Hinata... After a bit of physical stumbling I said, "Hinata? Sweetie what's wrong?"

She looked at me with teary eyes and said "Nate said you wouldn't wake up! He said you were in a coma! I thought you wouldn't wake up! We thought you died!" She then proceeded to cry while I laid my head on her shoulder and pet her hair comfortingly.

"I'm fine Hina-chan... I promise. I was just very very tired." When she had calmed down we walked to school, talking about how everyone was worried for me. Nate and Neji had become friends while I was asleep. At least they weren't glaring at each other.

When we all got to school I was ran into by the blonde blur I eventually figured out was Naruto. "Hello Naruto! How have you been?" Naruto looked at me with teary eyes, my eyes softened as I wiped away a stray tear from his face. "Aww... Naruto don't cry! I'm perfectly fine. I was just very tired." I hugged him back and let him cry. Shino came up to me and said, "He's been worried sick this entire week. We all have been worried. Are you alright?" I nodded, gently rubbing Naruto's back. Hinata came up and hugged me too. Again. Naruto was stubbornly holding on.

"Guys guys! I promise you I'm fine! I was JUST tired." I was getting nervous at all the people worrying over me just because I was asleep... It was very unnerving. "Obviously. Don't do that anymore. Naruto cried for days.." Shino rubbed Naruto's shoulder. Even with his face covered I can tell he cares for Naruto very deeply. I nodded. "I don't even know what happened to me... The doctor said I was in a coma... But... I was not injured... So I'm not sure what happened."

Naruto calmed down after a while and said "It sounds like an insomnia symptom... You should ask Gaara about it. He has insomnia." Naruto went to Shino and hugged him. Shino then nodded to me and walked away with Naruto.

"Angel!" yelled who I thought was a random person. I was then glomped by a brown and blonde blur… Temari and TenTen! "Ow? Guys I'm fine! Seriously. But... Now I can't breathe! Off! Off!" I attempted in a suffocated sounding voice. They both got off after I turned blue. I took in a long deep breath of air, and let it out, groaning a bit. "Ouch."

After they pulled me up we went to class, me following because I still don't know where anything is. I, as would be usual, sat next to Gaara, everyone staring at me once again, in shock. I sighed, deciding not to waste my breath on a lost cause.

Gaara stared at me, his eyes seeming to bore into my soul. It made me nervous… "Gaara? Are you okay?" Naruto decided to answer for him, "He is deciding whether or not you're really okay…" That made me smile a bit and I looked at Gaara. "I'm okay. I don't really know what happened I just… I don't know. But I feel fantastic so stop worrying! All of you!" I assured with a smile.

The day passed on, uneventful but fun. We had played dodge ball in gym, which we kicked ass in. Gaara got hit in the stomach but he seemed alright... though I could see the slight limp he had tried to hide.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered worriedly. He gave a nod, not showing he was in any pain. I was still worrying over him, glancing at him every now and again throughout the day. When we got to last period, English, I expected to be reading another poem. But... Kurenai looked very serious. "Alright class. We are required to play the news. So here you go."

The news came on a few minutes later, announcing three people were missing. Then their pictured showed up... They seemed familiar to me. But, I don't know who they are. I hope they are alright. There isn't much I can really do though... Just hope they are okay. That they get home safely. Who were they? Why were they so familiar to me? I shrugged it off after a bit of thinking. Maybe I saw them somewhere and just don't remember.

About a week later, their bodies were found in the river. They looked as if they were attacked... By wolves, according to the news. But that doesn't make sense. Because there are no wolves in Kirāzusankuchai. I passed it off as a mistaken bear attack that they would find out sooner or later. Mourning for the families of the three dead men.

Eventually I forgot it ever happened. Well, not completely. More like I had blocked it out because of a mission I have decided to start. The mission was called: Get Gaara to Speak. Or, GGTS!

**Yours Truly,**

**Angel Lawliet.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Love and Mission GGTS

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or L's last name :) Nor do I own the song "Never gonna give you up"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight: New love &amp; Mission: GGTS<strong>

I learned a few facts from Naruto as the month had passed that Gaara is very... Well a loner really. He hates being touched, period. He doesn't like to talk, unless it's absolutely necessary, he hates being asked questions, he doesn't eat much, and he's... very disconnected from the world around him.

He hides everything, bottling up every emotion he feels. Never smiling. Putting up this unemotional façade as if it will hide him from everything... Like he's afraid to be hurt. I always made sure Gaara was okay if I felt something was wrong. He, of course, always nodded. He never really spoke to me. I found it odd but never tried forcing him to talk.

I left him alone, for the most part. But he came to school one day with a black eye... His eyes have huge black rings around them due to his insomnia, and you wouldn't have noticed the black eye if you weren't trying to look. He was trying to keep it open by force, which in my opinion probably hurt like freaking hell.

I pulled Gaara aside to a private part of our home room class room and asked "Gaara? What happened to your eye?" He immediately tensed up, clenching and unclenching his jaw. Then he just shrugged, as if he really didn't want to talk at all… "Gaara… You can trust me. I can help, just tell me what happened!" I pleaded desperately, I just wanted to help. He looked away, and I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I sighed as I moved to let him walk away.

Well... limp away. He was hiding it well, but I always notice it... Always.

**Nate POV (****_A/N- I know you guys need longer chappies so I decided to do POV switchies :3 Your welcome. *giggle*)_**

"Hey Neji!" I exclaimed happily.

I was always happy to see Neji. I just don't know why... We've known each other for almost two months now, so I decided to brush it off as I was just happy to have a new friend. In my old school, I got bullied a lot because I decided to hang out with so-called "losers" instead of so-called "popular people". Popular people were usually a lot of trouble to deal with and hard to trust. Not to mention they usually consisted of whores, meatheads, traitors, petty followers, wanna-bes, and did I mention sluts? I choose not to go through the damn trouble and stayed with the "losers" who really consisted of down-to-earth people who I knew I could trust to not judge me. "Losers" Were usually ugly. But no one could deny I was sexy. The girls hated me because I was too sexy for them. Not to mention I wasn't interested. That should have made me popular immediately right? Wrong.

Yea, I was hot, but I was also intelligent, observant, and kind for the most part. I rarely got into trouble, except for that one time last year when I broke that dude's arm and legs and ribs and wrist and put him in the hospital for over a year after he so "kindly" beat up and swirlied my best friend. I was then expelled for the rest of the year. So here I am, repeating junior year. It wasn't all that bad... I got to meet Neji right?

Wait what the hell am I thinking? Oh well. "Hello Nate. How are you?" I blushed slightly, I usually asked that first. "I'm alright. Still trying to get strength back into my arm. Still trying to figure out what made Angel sleep for so long..." I said looking down and flexing my fingers. "Your strength will return soon enough and it really does sound like an insomnia symptom. Maybe it's newly developed. Is she taking sleeping pills?" He has tried to get me off this case ever since it happened. But I just couldn't shake off the feeling that something happened... "No. I would have already known if she was. I searched through her medicine cabinet... Nothing."

He gave me the strangest look then said "Gee... obsessive much? Even I know not to go through Hinata's cabinet. Their periods are awful..." I grew sad... knowing my dear sister would never... "It doesn't matter. She doesn't really get periods and I am just worried… I don't understand what coulda made her sleep for so long.

I looked at the ground with saddened eyes, then, since I wasn't paying attention, I ran right into a pole. I tipped backward, but didn't fall thanks to Neji. We had a moment when we looked into each other's eyes... I felt all fuzzy inside and smiled at him, blushing a bit.

Wait... what... .. ... "Nate? Are you okay?" Neji asked after I stopped smiling and went pale white.

"... Y-yea... I... just need time to think about something..." Oh... My... God... All the signs are there! The fuzzy warm feelings when he touches me, the happiness I feel when I see him, the carefree feeling I get just being around him... "Oh my God..." Neji gave me a worried glance. "What's wrong Nate?" I looked at him worriedly... I thought I liked that one chick... Oh my GOD! How could I not have noticed after all this freakin' time!

...

**_I'M FREAKING GAY!_**

**Neji POV**

Nate looked extremely worried, and downright terrified. I wanted to know what was going on inside his seemingly scattered brain. I wanted to help him...

I found out I was gay when I was in middle school and had a huge crush on Sasuke. He had already belonged to Naruto though so I did not try to pursue him. When Sasuke broke Naruto's heart, my crush-trance broke and I started hating Sasuke for what he did to Naru-chan. Sasuke STILL tries hurting him... Even after Naruto stayed away. He always succeeded too... While I do hold Naruto dearly to my heart I can't say I have a crush on him. He isn't my type.

Too humorous for my taste. Nate though... Nate is definitely my type. Serious and kind. Trusting... Intelligent, handsome... Oh sooo handsome... "Nate? What's the matter?" He looked at me with worry filled eyes. "I can't tell you yet... Not till I talk to my sister. Okay? I'll tell you when I tell her..." I nodded in understanding.

I always told Hinata a secret before I ever told anyone else. So I didn't mind at all. I swear I think I'm in love... He's so sweet once he opens up to you. He has a really kind heart, and he hates watching his friends get bullied. He defends me constantly when someone decides to call me a fag or whatever. Even though I don't give a flying shit what others say. He defends a lot of my other friends too. Like Naruto. He's so sweet... Shy too. Even when he opens up he's still shy. Did I mention sweet yet? I did!

I glanced at him, and noticed he was still panicking... He was breathing funny too... Oh shit! "Angel!" She turned around. Hinata was absent today so she had no one to walk with. She ran back as Nate sat on the ground. "Nate! Nate what's wrong? Talk to me." I was surprised at how calm she was... He was really panicking! I wanted to hold him... But I just couldn't do that... Nate whispered in her ear, and she looked up at me. She then smiled... Why the hell is she smiling at a time like this?

"It's okay Nate... You have to take the risk, even if you do get your heart broken. I'll be right by your side all the way." He nodded, then stood up, and looked at me… "S-sorry about that… I get like that sometimes…"

I smiled a bit and said, "It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay. What's wrong? You don't have to tell me but maybe I can help."

He looked at me with fear, then at Angel as she was walking away, then back at me. "Umm… I… I think I'm gay… and… I think I… I have romantic feelings for… You.

My smile widened, and my heart started doing flips, beating more rapidly. "Really? Well, I have romantic feelings for you too… Nate."

**Nate POV**

I was mind-blown.

I didn't expect for him to like me back... This is great! I just hope I don't screw anything up... Neji has been kind to me. Slow too... I nodded to answer his question, and he hugged me, then let go when we started walking again, keeping an obvious smile on his face the whole way.

After school that day, Neji came home with me after telling his uncle he was going out. We decided not to show affection in school till we told everyone. We were in my room, he shut the door and sat on my bed, patting the place next to him. "Sit with me?"

I nodded a little nervously, sitting on the place he patted. It was my room, I don't know why I was so nervous…

"Now... I know you don't really like being touched-" I cut him off. Looked him the eyes and said, "It's not that I don't like to be touched, Neji. I... I've been through a lot in my life. I'm very careful. I'm very hard to gain trust from, Neji. Probably very hard to love..." I couldn't say anymore... I didn't know what TO say anymore... I couldn't tell him my secret yet. Not until I knew him a little more.

"Oh. Well, I'm not going to pry. I just... wanted to get you used to my touches, is all..."

He looked a little disappointed... But why? Because he thinks I don't need that? Not true... and it's very sweet of him to do this. In my opinion, it's the best way to show someone they can trust you. One step at a time.

"Well... You still can. I think it's still a good idea. I DO want to be open to you physically, to a certain extent of course, Neji." He nodded his agreement. Then looked at me. "Ready?" I nodded a little nervously, not knowing exactly what to expect.

"Okay, we are going to take this one step at a time. Slow. I need you to stay calm, and just try to relax. I promise it won't get inappropriate. Tell me when you get uncomfortable. Okay?"

I nodded in agreement, my trust for him building up bit by little bit. "Alright."

The first thing he did, was hook one of his fingers to mine. When I didn't react, he held my hand. Soon, he was holding both hands without my complaint. He held them for a little. "What's your favorite color Nate?"

Huh. A distraction. Smart. I was still on my guard but I did relax just a little. "... The color of your eyes. Light lilac. The color keeps me calm and reminds me of peace. Tranquility. And white." He gave me a questioning smile. Smiling because he liked my favorite color and questioning because...

"What does White remind you of?" that. "Angel. My sister." I said simply. Twas quite obvious yes? Neji rolled his eyes slightly. "Duh. I feel stupid..." I laughed softly. "No. It wasn't too obvious." I lied, not wanting him to feel stupid anymore.

He slowly worked his hands up my arms, reaching my elbows before I tensed a little. He stopped, waiting for me to relax. He then worked his hands up to my shoulders, and down to my waist. Stopping there as I tensed a lot. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head. Damn my body... I hope he doesn't see it...

FUCK!

**Neji POV**

Oh my...

He has a boner. How lovely. Well... He's not helping me at all.

He started squirming, trying to make it go down. "That won't work. It's just going to make yours AND mine worse. Only way to get rid of it is to 1. Take a cold shower. 2. Touch yourself. 3. Ignore it till it goes away. Or, my least favorite, 4. Dip it in ice." He made a hissing noise at the fourth one... So NOT helping Nate! God he's such a damn teaser!

I eventually pulled him into my lap, and helped him stop moving. Eventually, both of ours went away. He made a huge sigh of relief. "Good. Finally it's gone... I haven't had a boner in some time... Ever since my parents died I've just been... Disconnected from everything."

"…What? Died? What in the world happened?!" I was shocked, I know his parents were never around the house but I didn't expect them to be dead either… Oh Nate, what happened to you?

"Yeah… car crash." His face looked sad, longing. He wants his family... I hugged him close to me, just wanting to make everything go away. "I will help you as much as possible Nate. I'll try to keep you down to earth. I know what it's like to lose parents." I made a strong expression.

"Have you ever lost your siblings?" He said with such a sad expression I expected him to cry.

He had pushed me away... No! He's getting defensive all over again! This CAN'T happen! I won't let it! "Nate. Relax." I held him tight, not letting him move away. He was getting ready to cry... "Nate what's wrong? Tell me... Please tell me what's wrong?" He then proceeded to try to push me away, unsuccessful.

He hid his eyes behind his white hair, his pale cheeks dripping with a salty wetness... "Everything Neji... I lost EVERYTHING I loved..." I tried to make it better... "Angel. You didn-" "You don't understand! I can barely look at her anymore! She looks EXACTLY like them! It hurts!"

He made a gasping noise... He was crying hard, crunching up my shirt into his hands. I held his head to my shoulder, and let him cry it out. He wasn't able to speak anymore. And I was not going to force him to.

After a long while of tears and gasping, he fell asleep. I rubbed his back, easing tensed muscles. Then gently fell back, rolling him on his side, cuddling him to me. I eventually fell asleep myself.

**Angel POV**

Every day after school and in the mornings on the weekends, we meet each other inside a hollowed out Willow tree behind the school. No one knows where it is, no one knows who hollowed it.

Now, this tree is so FREAKING HUGE so the hollowed out space is like one of those meeting rooms with the really long tables and such. I mean I didn't even know these trees could get this huge! Hell whoever built it even put in some stairs that lead to a giant branch in case we wanted to have an outside meeting or whatever. It was amazing!

So now everyone is here on Nate's and Neji's request. I already know what's going on. But everyone else was clueless. Even Gaara had that slight curiosity in those beautiful sea-foam green eyes... Oh gawd I have to draw this. And so I did. Just a sketch for now that will be turned into quite the drawing...

Nate paced around nervously, not knowing how to put this certain subject. "Do you want me to tell them?" Neji asked kindly, looking like he was pained to watch Nate struggle so much... "No no... But thank you. I asked you. So I have to tell. Okay.." He took a deep, nervous breath and let it out quite shakily...

You would think he was about to break into song... Oh god I don't even want to imagine that! NOOO!

**Angel's imagination POV (lol...)**

**Nate, dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat and a cane. He suddenly breaks out into song...**

**NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA BREAK YOU DOOOWWWN! OOOOO! YEA YEA YEAAAAA! NEVER GOINNA GIVE! (X6) NEVER GONNA GIIIIVVVEE! *Breaks cane and stomps on hat***

**Angel POV**

Ewww!

"Okay. Well, I recently found out I am gay... and I have chosen Neji to be my boyfriend!" He said a bit quickly, an obvious nervous wreck.

I yelled out, to get rid of that nervousness and get them started, "FINALLY! What the hell took you so long!" Everyone else started cheering and saying the same thing I did.

I finished the drawing while they congratulated the new couple, putting Nate's mind at ease. In my picture, Gaara was behind the vines of the willow tree, peeking through with that curious look. As if he was saying...

"Whose there?"

"WHOA!" I jumped out of my skin, Gaara was standing behind me, looking over my shoulder. At the picture I made... ooo... Not good! Not good at all! "Umm... You..."

"Obviously... I meant my expression. It looks like I'm trying to figure it out. So... Who's there?"

Mission accomplished! "Whoever you want it to be I suppose." I said with a grin... He gave me a look of which I could not read... It looked... Longing?

**Gaara's 'hidden' thoughts POV**

I can't believe she drew me like this... I actually looked good. A good boy... Tch. But... That's not me. He says I'm a bad boy. So the picture is a lie... Right?

I sighed and looked at her. She was smiling... Grinning actually but still. No one smiles at me. And if they do... It's not a true one. Except for Naruto's. His are true. Everyone else's smiles... They are all lies. Except hers... It's not a lie... SHE never lies. Angels aren't supposed to lie. So... he must be wrong. Because she's Angel... And Angels NEVER lie. So... The picture must be true... Right?

Her. I wanted her to be there...

**Angel POV**

Gaara sat with me on a branch while everyone celebrated downstairs... he asked me the strangest question...

"Angel... Am I a good boy?"

He looked a bit... scared? Like he was afraid of something... I just don't know what. He looked so vulnerable... His piercing green eyes, darkening... Like murky lake water... Filled with "hidden" fear. My mother was a psychologist before she died, I learned a lot from her. So I assumed maybe Gaara had some type of mental disorder, and maybe that was the reason why he hid himself so much…

"Yes. At least I think so... You never get into trouble, and you ignore anyone who bullies you. So as far as I can see, yes. You are a good boy. Why?"

"He tells me I'm not a good boy... So he's lying right?"

He looked so sad... Scared out of his mind... As if he was hoping beyond hope... and who was "He"? "Yes. He is lying. Gaara? Who is "he"?" I asked gently, carefully. His eyes went back to the piercing green they were before, his face pasting on that damn façade. Hiding everything from me. His eyes still had hidden fear, but they now revealed to me a deep distrust... What's happening to him?

"No one... Just... No one. Just some kids... Ignore everything that just happened. Okay? Nothing happened on this branch. Nothing... Got it?" I nodded... He was scared of something. Scared to... open up?

Well, there's my next mission. Mission two: Get Gaara to Open Up. Or, GGTOU.

Not too much. Just a bit... so he's comfortable with me. So he knows he can trust me a little. Hopefully, that trust will build...

**Naruto POV**

After Gaara and Angel came down stairs, Gaara took me up to the highest branch. Where none of them could find us. He was afraid. Of what though? Gaara always opened up to me... Even about that...

"You okay Gaara?" He thought a moment, then shook his head.

"She's getting to me... Too close... I... I almost told her today..."

I nodded. Gaara NEVER opened up to ANYONE. He barely opened up to me. I found out by accident. Caught him up here doing it... "Well... I know it's hard, but... maybe you should tell her?" I said this carefully, knowing I could lose Gaara just by saying this. He gave me a scared look...He's crushing on Angel. I know it. But he won't notice himself.

"I can't. You know I can't... What if she tries to put me in...? In therapy? A shrink? I'd kill the guy! I don't know what to do..." He looked to the ground... As if that would- SHIT!

"DON'T YOU DARE! You're staying here! Got it? You're NOT doing that!" Idiot! I can't belie-

"Who are you to stop me?"

"I'm your best friend Gaara! You need to stay strong. If you die, I'll tell her." He gave me a look of disbelief. As if I'd stabbed him... I felt horrible... I just lost him...

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore..." That... broke me all over again... I didn't jump out of pride... I ran down the stairs, and out of the tree before he could say any more...

**Angel POV**

"Naruto?" He was red in the face, obviously angry about something… really angry. He huffed and left the tree, I told Shino to go get him, which he did immediately and went up to Gaara.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Gaara looked at me with slight shock... "Naruto is really pissed off, I've never seen him like that! What did you do?!" He just shrugged, as if nothing happened. I was getting really sick of this. "Fix it. Whatever you did, fix it! I am so sick of your fucking attitude towards everyone! What did he do?!"

He looked at me and said, "If you die, I'll tell her." I smacked him. He flinched violently, and I regretted it, but this was ridiculous. "Get your ass down there and FIX IT. He's your best friend, I don't know what's going on but did you ever stop and think he does and says things like that so he won't lose you? Did you ever stop to think he just cares?!

He looked up at me, his body was tense but I could see he was getting it, and I could see the regret. He slipped past me, down the stairs and out of the tree, stopping Naruto, and apologizing, in his own way. Naruto smiled and hugged him, and just as quickly let go because he knew Gaara hated being touched.

I smiled, and turned to go down... But... I went down a different way.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy!<strong>

**Longest chapter freaking ever. I know Gaara is being OC but I haz a reason :3 and I know it's getting choppy but I didn't know what to write about so I wrote what came to mind!**

**Questions: Who is your favorite character so far? How do you like that little romance bit between Neji and Nate? Gaara's emotional side? What do you think is happening to Gaara?**

**Love,**

**Angel Lawliet.**


	9. Chapter 9: No Choice

**WARNING: Abuse! Naruto bashing, and Shino flipping the fuck out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, obviously, Do Not Own Naruto. But I do own Angel. So mleh!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: No Choice<strong>

**Angel's P.O.V**

I slipped and fell out of the tree... I fell what I thought was to my death, but I was wrong. Everyone screamed my name, including Gaara. I fell in a patch of knotted vines, now completely safe. "I'm okay!" I yelled down. They all sighed in relief and I climbed down the pretty willow. They glomped me, except for Gaara of course. But he did look a bit relieved.

The next day, I found Naruto in the hall after school, looking really sad. So I decided to talk to him. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"Sasuke..." he said sadly.

"Why let him bother you so much?" I asked gently. He looked so sad and upset.

"He... Used to be my boyfriend. But everything spiraled after 6th grade... He got really mean, and said he didn't want to be my friend. He's just been a real jerk... Ever since him I haven't been able to trust anyone, at least not romantically... I'm afraid to go further with Shino..."

I thought for a moment before answering. "As hard as it is... You can't let what Sasuke did and is doing affect the connection between you and Shino. Okay? Shino isn't Sasuke. You have to trust Shino. He'd never ever hurt you. I know that for a fact." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you so much! I'll be at the willow soon, I have to get my house key."

**Naruto POV**

I was grinning like an idiot I know... But what Angel said was absolutely true. I shouldn't let what Sasuke did to me get in the way of mine and Shino's relationship. I wasn't really paying attention to who was around me and I bumped into someone. "Whoops! Sorry I'm a klutz!" I laughed.

Till I saw who it was...

"I know... Naru-kuuun..." Sasuke said mockingly, his gang behind him. That was Sasuke's nickname for me when we were together... Stop it Naruto! Don't let him control you!

"Oh. Hey Uchiha. See you later." I noticed I was going the wrong way anyhow, so decided to turn around, and head to my locker in the gym so I could get my keys. I'd forgotten them there... I knew Sasuke and his buddies were on the football team so I didn't particularly take any notice when they followed me. They were already going that way.

I wish I had listened to my gut and just headed to the Willow...

**_XXX_**

First was Sasuke... he slammed me into a wall, and just started hitting me. On instinct, I hit back, but then was held down... Then they just kept at it.

After a while of fighting I felt the most horrible pain... Someone stabbed me. It hurt so bad... I just started crying. I thought I was going to die. I was stabbed at least five more times, maybe six... I lost count... I was barely alive...

"Awww... Poor Naruto Kuuun..." Sasuke mocked... I cried harder. Especially after he was trying to take off my pants… I was now completely terrified.

"Please! Stop! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Then... I heard him...

"Get. Off. Of. My. BOYFRIEND!"

Black.

**Angel POV**

We all knew something was wrong when Naruto didn't come to the willow... Maybe he went home early? Maybe he's sick? "Guys? I'm worried... Naruto is never late... What do we do?" I asked worriedly.

Shino was always quiet, calm and collected. But everyone could see today he was very very worried... Everyone was. We just... Couldn't shake the feeling something horrible happened... "He told me he forgot his key in his gym locker in fifth period. I'll start there. Hina? Stay here just in case he comes back. Everyone else, spread out." He said mostly calm. We did exactly that.

I went with Neji and searched the classrooms. He wasn't in any of them... I hope Shino found him... "Damn it... We've searched every class...let's go see if Shino found him. I said worriedly. "Alright. Let's go then." he said. Gosh he never speaks...

**Shino POV**

I practically ran to the locker rooms. I was scared... Worried. Naruto is NEVER late! I hope he is okay... I got to the locker rooms and opened the door, and the stench of blood hit me full in the face... "Oh no... N-naruto? Are you in here?" I'm scared... Please... Be alive. Be alive...

I heard a soft, sad noise... I immediately knew who it was. I ran to the soft noise, and stopped abruptly in my tracks... He was hurt! Sasuke and his gang were… NO! No one hurts my foxy!

"Get. Off. Of. My. Boyfriend!" I then proceeded to beat the crap out of them. Then everything kinda went black...

**Angel POV**

We heard the fighting from down the hall, and immediately ran to Shino's aid. Not that he needed it of course... Sasuke and his gang ran out of the locker rooms in sheer fear of Shino's ultimate wrath. Then he said in his usual, creepy, monotonous voice, "And if you ever go near Naruto again, I will kill all of you." as they ran out of the building.

We all ran in to see Naruto as quickly as possible. He was... So pale... He was bleeding horribly!

"Did you find him?" Temari asked worriedly. She came into the locker rooms, looking at a shocked Shino and a pale bleeding Naruto... She teared up and couldn't speak...

"Naruto!" Shino cried out as he ran to him. "He's dying! We have to help him!

I didn't know what to do... I can help him... But at what cost?

**Gaara POV**

As I was walking back to the Willow I had passed Neji and Kiba. I took one look at Neji and immediately thought the worst... "What happened?" I said in a monotone voice.

Neji, was the one who answered shakily "Naruto... Is dying..." I froze. "What!?" I ran into the locker rooms. "Call 911!" I yelled frustratingly, wondering why they hadn't done anything...

"Gaara... We can't... He'd never make it..." Shino said hopelessly. Damn it... But... Naruto... We have to help him... "Staunch the blood! Do something!"

**Naruto POV**

I was going to die. But at least I could die happily, in his arms. I can die knowing he searched for me and that he loves me and that he cares... I'll miss him... I love him so much. Why do I have to die now? He needs me... I need him. Everything is going black... "I... Love you Shino..." I said quietly... Hoping he would hear me... He did... I smiled.

"Oh Naruto-kun... I love you too. Just hold on we'll get help!" he said as I shook my head. "no baby-bug... I won't make it..." I said quietly again. I was getting weaker... My breathing more shallow... "But you're strong! You can pull through! I know you can!" I just shook my head... Then everything went even darker...

**Angel POV**

I knew I had to do something... He's hurt... He... He's dying... It's either save him, make everyone happy, but be afraid of me... Or I can keep my secret and live with the guilt...

"I... I can heal him..."

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>

**How is everyone going to react to THAT? How will Angel help? Will a huge secret be revealed in the Lawliet line? Or will all fucking hell break loose? Find out next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Our Secret

**_I will use the old myths of Albinism in this chapter, no insults intended :) you'll see! And I'm probably going to make up eye colors XD just a warning :3 read on!_**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Our <strong>**Secret.**

"I... I can heal him." I said with my head bowed.

Everyone looked at me with confusion, and Shino cried out, "If you can make him live then just do it! Please!" I nodded, stood, and sat by Naruto's head. I put my hands together, and closed my eyes as if I was praying. Then, I opened them...

**Nate P.O.V**

We could all feel the power seeping out of Angel, hell we could see it. When she opened her eyes, they were completely green. No red, no white, no black. Completely glowing green, like a willow vine. She laid her hands on Naruto, and then her hands glowed a light green. We all watched as the blood on the floor purified itself and returned to Naruto, and we watched as the small wounds healed, and the big ones turned into small cuts. I knew his internal organs would be fine...

When she was done, Naruto opened his eyes, and sat up. "Whoa... Nothing hurts anymore... What the fuck just happened!?" Naruto said with amazement and curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Naruto!" Shino yelled as he hugged him, kissing him a million times and then looked at everyone else's shocked faces. "That didn't happen." He said monotonously. They all simply nodded, Naruto smiling. I looked at Angel, and she looked at me. She was scared.

"Tell them. It's too late to turn back now..."

**Angel's P.O.V**

I was shaking from head to toe. I couldn't even get up. "Well... Uhh... I have special powers..." I started, but was interrupted by Temari.

"Well no fucking shit. How did you get them?" I blinked in shock... They didn't fear me. They looked... Amazed. "W-well... I am Albino. This..." I paused as I let my hand glow, "is why the Albino lines were being killed long ago... Because of our powers. Someone spread a rumor that if you eat certain parts of an Albino, you will live forever. But that wasn't true, obviously." I explained as everyone listened.

"Is healing the only property Albinos have?" Neji asked, being the curious one he is. I smiled and said, "No. We are like elementalists, wizards, and mesmerists rolled into one. We can control nature, bend the elements, and create illusions. Mesmerists are extremely rare now though... They were killed off the most."

"Is there a way to tell their power?" Neji asked, once again dissecting. He was very curious! I smiled and said, "Yes. The eye colors. Sky-blue means they control the flow of liquid. This also helps with healing, because they can slow down blood flow. Nate's eye color, which I call icey-red, (because it's not pink, but it's not exactly red either. It's like a real dark red, with ice over it. Icey-red!) have the power to control earth, and he can also purify water, and blood. He can get rid of poison in the body by separating that from the blood. He has also discovered he can control light. He can dim it or brighten it. He also has INCREDIBLE strength, despite his gentle nature. Pink eyes have the power to control the animals, and plants. They can talk to them, help them grow, and know whether they are sick! Useful when you're being ganged! Grey eyes mean that they can heal. Anything from a shattered bone to a small cut. They usually have extremely high IQ. Hence why they can put together a shattered bone..." Neji looked in wonder, as did everyone else.

"So what about your eyes?" He asked.

"Emm... Well... I'm not sure actually... I seem to be able to heal, and I am a really quick thinker. I am also very intuitive..." And as I said that last part, Gaara looked at me with the most untrusting eyes I have ever seen on him... "Intuitive how?" Hinata asked cautiously. "Like I can tell if something is wrong. I can also get a sense of what you're feeling, after I know you better... Like now I can sense some of you don't trust me. I can't see everything in your life, just I get a sense of feelings. So if you're sad or angry I know something is wrong. Then again that seems to just be a normal ability so, I don't know."

"It's kinda like Shino's ability to talk to bugs. Hey maybe you have albino descent!" Naruto said excitedly. I shook my head. "No, Shino's family just has a way with bugs! They don't have albino descents. Plus that would mend with being able to talk to plants and animals and stuff." I explained as Shino simply nodded his agreement. I was getting dizzy... Suddenly, everything started getting fuzzy...

**Gaara's P.O.V**

**'She never lied... Angels are never ever supposed to lie...'**

_'Well if you want to get technical... She never actually_ lied.'  
><strong>'Yes she did... she lied to us...'<br>**_'She can't lie if we don't ask her. We never asked her if she was magical. It is only logical that she doesn't tell us...'  
><em>**'But why wouldn't she? We would never fear** **her...'**_  
>'How is she supposed to know that? She doesn't know us.'<em>

I listened to the voice in my head, the one I call Shukaku... The one who has been with me since I was a small child... Ever since that day, Shukaku has been with me. He taught me how to bottle everything up... how to hide myself from those I had deemed untrustworthy... I didn't know what to consider Angel. She was an Angel... Angels are supposed to be trustworthy...

_'Gaara. She is HUMAN. She isn't an Angel, she is_ HUMAN.'  
><strong>'But her name is Angel... So she must be an<strong> **Angel...'**  
><em>'Names mean nothing. Now stop it. She isn't an Angel.'<em>

I nodded, Shukaku was right. Angel was just her name... Not what she is... Besides, Angel's never fall. I caught her before she could hit the floor. "Angel!" Naruto cried out, being the worrisome person he is. "She's fine. She is just tired. Let's get back to the Willow..." Nate said calmly.

**Nate P.O.V  
><strong>As Gaara laid Angel on the couch, everyone looked at me. Even Neji, was getting nervous.. "Y-yes?" I managed to stutter out as the tension in my body grew. I had never liked being stared at, or being the center of attention.

Neji smiled at me and held my shaking form, and said "Don't worry. We are just curious. No need to be nervous hun.." Neji said reassuringly, sitting me down between his legs. He is so sweet to me... He knows just what to do to calm me down. "Oh... I'm sorry, I'm just not used to attention and stuff..." I said shyly, blushing a bit. Neji took my head and leaned me against his chest, my head resting in the crook of his neck. "Don't worry about it. Sleep, you look like you need it." I simply nodded my head, and drifted off into sleep.

**Naruto P.O.V**  
>"Gaara... Maybe you should tell her?" I said to him as we headed up to our spot on the tree branches.<br>"No." He said with anger in his eyes. He has such a hard time trusting anyone... I'm the only one he trusts...  
>"Why the hell not? She is swe-"<p>

"I don't want to, Naruto. Drop it." He said with an angry tone. "No. This has to stop. You can't live your life trusting one person Gaara!"  
>"Watch me." He said with a glare that could kill... "So your telling me you're going to be alone all the time? For the rest of your life?"<br>He paused for a while... and nodded. "I can't trust anyone... there's no one to trust... Except you." He said in a quiet voice. I was getting really angry with his stubbornness! "But there are Gaara! You just... have to find them..." I got quieter as Gaara started changing, he had a mild personality disorder... He can go from cruel, to sweet. It mostly had to do with whatever situation he was in. He was becoming vulnerable...

"But what if I can't find them..." He said in a very quiet, sad voice. Almost childish, if it wasn't for that rasp. I sat close to him, and took his hand. "Then you have to trust in the person you trust to help you find them..." He looked at me with his sad, murky green eyes. Then he nodded... "Okay Naru-kun... I trust you." My eyes softened and I nodded. "Let's go check on Angel okay?" I said gently. At her name, his eyes changed back to their unemotional façade, and he tensed as I was still holding his hand. I let go immediately, and we went back down stairs. Angel was starting to wake up, everyone watching her except Neji, who was occupied by a sleeping Nate. I went over to Shino, and hugged him, then watched Angel wake up.  
><strong><br>Angel's P.O.V  
><strong>  
>I woke up dizzily, everyone staring at me, making me nervous... Again. "H-hi?" Naruto laughed. "Hi." I smiled, and got up. "So... What now?" I asked shyly.<p>

"We go on, as if this never happened and we always knew you were magical!" Naruto said perkily. I nodded my agreement and smiled again, suddenly realizing how late it was.

"We should all get home, we need the rest." Everyone nodded, and we went our separate ways. Neji decided to stay with Nate, when Nate woke up, he would take him home. I went home by myself, getting the feeling of being watched. But it wasn't a bad feeling... I felt... Surprisingly calm.

When I got home, I changed into my PJs, and fell asleep the second I hit the pillow mumbling "Good night everyone..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this chapter sucks and its jumpy XD I'm really sorry I have writers block again, but had to give SOMETHING!<br>So I really hope you guys liked it anyways haha. How do you guys feel about Angel's family line power?_**

**_Until next chapter!_**  
><strong><em>Love,<em>**  
><strong><em>Angel Lawliet<em>**


	11. Chapter 11: More New Love

**READY. SET. GO!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Angel and Nate have just moved to a new home in Kirāzusankuchuari (aka killer's sanctuary). Here they meet Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Later, Angel meets the main enemy of the eight, Sasuke Uchiha. He ruthlessly bullies and harasses Naruto and Gaara but also picks on the rest of the gang too. Angel does her best to fight him off but sometimes the best just isn't enough. While the gang was waiting at the Willow, Naruto was attacked by Sasuke and his crew to the point of death. Angel, reveals her deepest secret to save her friend. Her power to heal.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11: New and Growing Love<em>**

**Angel's P.O.V**

The next two months after my secret was revealed to my friend's went smoothly. Sasuke harassed us of course but we didn't let it bother our good spirits, even Hinata was more relaxed around him. Naruto totally got over him and told me him and Shino went all the way! So cuute! My brother and Neji seemed to be having a few problems, he won't open up to me though. Neji however…

"Angel… I need to talk to you. I just need someone to vent to about Nate and you are obviously the only person who would care to listen…" He said with a scared look on his face, like I was going to bite him or something.

"Of course Neji... come with me to the gardens we can talk there." I turned and lead him to where I had built my little sanctuary.

The gardens turned out to be absolutely amazing. I had planted all kinds of pretty, colorful flowers to give it a nice, relaxed atmosphere. I looked over to where the stone walls were. I still haven't been able to explore that yet.

"So, tell me what's going on Neji." I looked at him as we both sat on the stone benches below the White Willow I had found. I find it gives a sense of peace, and so did Neji as he gently took a vine and caressed its soft leaves.

"Nate and I have fought a lot recently…" he looked down sadly, laying his hands in his lap.

"About what though?" I wondered, "I thought you two were doing so well together!"

"We were… But now… he doesn't trust me Angel. He never tells me anything. He never tells me what's wrong even when I ask, he refuses to open up to me, and now I can barely touch him without him either crying out or flinching… I don't know what is happening and I don't know what to do about it! Angel PLEASE help me! I love him to the depths of my heart but if this continues I don't know how much more I can take before I!" he suddenly broke down crying, something I have never ever seen Neji do before. I almost didn't know what to do… Almost.

"Neji Neji Neji…" I cooed as I took him into my arms and laid his head on my shoulder, "Don't cry darling, it'll be okay. You are not the first person he has done this to. Nate has a really hard time trusting people, he just needs time..."

"I've given him nothing but time Angel! It's been two months! How long does it have to be until he finally realizes he can trust me?!" he cried.

I thought about my answer very carefully… One wrong move in this plan could mean the end of their relationship… "Have you told him things about you? Told him what's wrong?"

"Yeah, but… he never asks… I just tell him…." Neji suddenly sat up and looked at me as if he had an epiphany… "I just tell him… Angel does he get uncomfortable when you just tell him things?"

I shook my head and said, "No. You have to let Nate tell you what's wrong, don't ask him 'Are you okay?' and things like that. He'll tell you when he is ready. The problem is he doesn't want to burden you with his problems and when you ask, it sets off a chain of emotions in his head and he just shuts himself off. Because on the one hand he wants to tell you everything in the whole wide world and on the other, he doesn't want you to worry and be upset either with him or whatever the cause is. So when you know he is upset just be with him, maybe make him lunch and stuff like that, and he'll tell you eventually okay? So just stay calm, and be happy." I smiled as Neji got up, thanked me, and ran away saying something about making Nate lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji's P.O.V<strong>

It was so simple, I feel like such an idiot! I can't just ask him what's wrong! Nate is too fragile to just tell me. He needs to be coaxed, until he feels relaxed enough to where he can tell me. I went inside my house and made lunch for Nate and me to share, and ran back to Angel's house, using the key they gave all of us, and went up to Nate's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and I almost dropped the basket of food…

"Hnn… Neji… What are you doing here?" He said... He looked absolutely terrifying. His skin was too pale, his eyes had deep dark circles around them and his hair was a disaster… Oh Nate darling why won't you let me help you!

I had to pretend nothing was wrong with Nate and I smiled lovingly at him. "Well, I made us lunch! I figured we could watch a movie or something while we eat?" he looked at me with such tired eyes, but nodded and let me in. I heard his stomach growl... He must not have eaten today. His room was dark, so I flipped on the lights and it revealed a clean room with clothing astray. I took it upon myself to pick it all up and throw it in his hamper. "Have you been sleeping all day?"

"Something like that… I haven't been feeling well at all." He said as he crawled back into his bed without the covers.

"Anything I can do to help?" I said, looking worried. I figured this would be the right moment to show my concern.

I was wrong.

"N-no it's f-fine. I'm just tired that's all…" he said with distrust in his eyes…

I got tired of it. "Well… I don't believe you. So here is what's going to happen. I am going to stay here with you until you look well enough to step out of this room. Got it?" I said with a no-arguments-allowed tone. He looked at me, a look I couldn't read at all, and nodded.

I think… I did something right.

* * *

><p><strong>Nate's P.O.V<strong>

I was really, really happy Neji didn't ask me if I was sure… I would have said no when, in reality, I really did want him here. I've been awful to him the past month and I feel horrible for it… But I can't tell him every little thing that bothers me, it wouldn't be fair to him, it would burden him and I would feel even worse... I've been so stressed out and I just... I made myself sick with it all. I need him here and I'm so happy he came.

"I WANT you to tell me everything you need Nate. You need to get better. But for now, let's get some food in you." He smiled at me as he took the basket and sat next to me on the bed, and pulled out a warm container of…  
>"Ramen! Oh Neji you know just what to do to make me feel better!" I said happily as I sat up and leaned back against my headboard. I love him so much…<p>

"I know babe. Here now eat up." He said, concerned as he poured some noodles into a bowl and handed it to me. It was gone by the time it hit my hands.

"Can I have some more please?" I said with puppy eyes as I handed him the bowl. He smiled at me and nodded, pouring me another bowl.

**Neji's P.O.V**

Progress! Finally Progress! So just asking him won't do it… I have to tell him. Tell him what I am going to do, tell him to tell me what's wrong. Now the progress can begin…

"Feeling better? And don't lie to me." I said, caressing his cheek gently. He smiled at me and nodded, kissing me.

"I'm sorry… I've just been a little stressed is all." He apologized with that same look.

"Well… Tell me why baby. Let me be your diary." I told him, as I ran my hands through his soft but greasy hair. He looked at me strangely, but it quickly turned into a look of trust. He seemed to like the idea of me being a Diary and not just Neji.

"Well… I just…" He stopped suddenly, took a deep breath and started again. "I have dealt with the coming day of my best friend's death… He killed himself last year. And he never told me what was wrong. I didn't find out until after he died that his dad… his dad beat and raped him almost every day. And I never knew. So I feel awful… And I don't know what to do… And the last month, I've been having nightmares about the day my family died… And they won't stop. I stopped sleeping because of it so now I'm exhausted on top of being stressed out and the bullshit with Sasuke and my sister and I just… I don't know what to do anymore Neji… And now I feel like I'm about to lose everything I love all over again! It's nerve-racking and I just want the month to end…" I listened as he told me everything that has bothered him. I rubbed his back and held him, until finally, the moment I was waiting for, he broke down and cried.

"Baby… I know you are upset about not being able to help your friend but what happened isn't your fault. You must know that right?" I asked gently as I said this into his ear, cuddling him.

"I know… I just wish I could have known, and maybe I could have helped somehow…" he looked up at me for my answer when I stopped talking.

"Even though you didn't know what happened, you can still say you were there for him and that you did your best. You comforted him as best you could, and you made sure he was happier with you than he was during the day. Right?" He nodded. When he calmed down, I went to the next situation.

"I had nightmares when my parents died too. I would wake up the house with my screams in the middle of the night. Finally I stopped sleeping, and that didn't end well. I ended up having to go to the hospital after I cut my wrists open with scissors. I went insane from the lack of sleep." I confided, and he relaxed... So long as I told him something in return he would keep going.

"How did you make them go away?" he asked desperately. "I didn't. Hinata was worried about me, and decided she would sleep in my room until I felt better. Having her there kept the nightmares away because I didn't think about my parents before I went to sleep. Hinata would tell me about her day, and I slept while she talked. I can do the same for you Nate, I would just have to sleep here." I smiled at him, kissing his head. "I will pack clothing today." He nodded, and laid his head on my shoulder as he listened to my answer to the next problem.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. Karma will bite him in the ass one day. And as for losing everyone… Baby you are blowing this way out of proportion. You are not losing anyone. Angel is still here, I will be by your side always, and our friends love you dearly. You are not losing anyone anytime soon. Now stop fussing over the impossible and RELAX." And he did. He did relax, he held my hand, and kissed me.

"Thank you." And with that he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's P.O.V<strong>

I laid in the grass, looking up at the clouds behind the school. It was Saturday, but I had nothing better to do. Then again do I ever? I saw clouds that looked like beds, like Temari, like bunnies, like dogs, like Temari, like cats, and like Temari.

Wait a second...

"Wake up pineapple head! I'm bored!" She yelled as she jumped on my body, pressing herself into mine. "Come oonn Shika-kuuunnnn!" She looked at me with her beautiful dark green eyes, wiggling her hips against mine. "Take me somewhere!"

"I'm about to take you to cloud nine if you don't stop that." I said with a lusty look at her.

"Pshh. You're too lazy to take yourself to cloud nine!" she looked at me unbelievably as I flipped us over, pressing myself into her warmth… "Wanna bet?"

"Okay okay get off! Gawd you're so mean to me… You never take me anywhere." She actually looked upset… I sighed, looking at her, and gently kissed her neck. "Want to go to the movies? We can see Haunted House 2. It looks funny." She excitedly sat up and kissed me a million times, I sighed again. Troublesome woman….

"Yes Yes Yes! Come ooonnn!" She then proceeded to drag me to the theatre. When we got there I bought our tickets, and made sure we had good seats, giving her money to get the snacks. She sat next to me just as the movie started, we were all the way on the top row in the back where no one else was sitting. No this is not what it seems to be… we just happened to get lucky. She laughed at the movie, I did sometimes, and when we left, I took her to the arcade where she beat me at everything, because I let her of course.

"Where to now?" I asked her.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to Ichiraku's!" And from there, we went to her house, where I fell asleep on her chest, while she played with my hair.

It was a great day…

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's P.O.V<strong>

Hinata invited me to the movies with her and Kiba, we went to see Paranormal Activity 3. I was shocked because Hinata HATES scary movies… Yet Kiba thinks they are Hilarious.

While we were watching the movie, Hinata did her best not to scream, and when she did, Kiba held her and comforted her, which made her blush bright red. Very sneaky Hinata I know what you're doing… I laughed as I got up and left the theatre, leaving Hinata and Kiba to their lonesome.

Muahahahahahahahaaaaa!

**Hinata P.O.V**

This movie was really scary! I hate scary movies! Although I am happy Kiba is here… He seems to be enjoying the movie. I looked at Angel, only to find out she left… I am panicking! I don't want to be alone with Kiba! I hope she comes back… I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't! Oh Angel PLEASE come back…

I looked up at Kiba only to find him staring at me, he turned red, as did I and we both looked away from each other.

"Hinata… Why did you invite me and Angel? What about the rest of the gang?" I was prepared for this question.  
>"Neji is taking care of Nate who is sick, Temari and Shikamaru are on their 5th date, Naruto and Shino are on their 56th date, Gaara hates me, and Kankuro is weird…" I said as if I had rehearsed it 100 times. Which I did…<p>

"Oh. Wait Gaara hates you? Why?" he looked at me with surprise. I shrugged...

"Hinata he doesn't hate you he just doesn't know how to talk to you. You're not really a social butterfly yourself you know…" he said, looking at me with something I couldn't read.

"I know… I'm sorry." I stopped talking after that. I didn't know what else to say…

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's P.O.V<strong>

Hinata Hyuuga

_You're so fragile_  
><em>But you're so beautiful<em>  
><em>With eyes that dazzle<em>  
><em>You got my mind delusional<em>

_You got my breath rapid_  
><em>You got my heart beating loud<em>  
><em>Loud as a damn cannon<em>  
><em>Girl you got the words I cannot say aloud<em>

_So please help me_  
><em>Help me get the courage<em>  
><em>To set these words free<em>  
><em>Help me lift this Burden<em>

_It takes two to make one_  
><em>Baby please I need you<em>  
><em>This day CANNOT be done<em>  
><em>Not till I say...<em>

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's P.O.V<strong>

My eyes widen as I hear the unmistakable words that flow like butter on toast from his mouth… "What…?"

"I love you. I've always loved you. When I found out you liked Naruto in middle school… I almost died. I love you Hinata Hyuuga… I know it in my heart because even when I found out I never stopped thinking about you, and my love for you didn't dampen one bit. Will you be my girlfriend? Please?"  
>I was crying… I never thought anyone would say that to me… Those three words that were music to my ears… "Oh Kiba Yes! YES!"<p>

"HEY! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"

I then proceeded to pass out with the thought of doing Kiba in the movie theater…

* * *

><p><strong>Angel P.O.V<strong>

The day is done, and everyone was happy. New love sprouted like roses during spring, old love grew like a Willow not yet fully grown. I smiled.

Then I cried.

"Good night Mommy…"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys like this chapter, I would love it if you guys reviewed. I just got finished with my first semester of college (All A's, whoop!) so now I have more time to write! Please review, I would love to know your thoughts about the couples, and it'd be nice to know I still got this.<strong>

**Love,**

**Angel Lawliet.**


	12. Chapter 12: His Secret

**Hey everyone, this chapter is probably kinda obvious and I'm pretty sure this was expected (Tell me if I'm wrong though XD) but here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: His secret.<strong>

It was a new, happy day! After everyone met up at the Willow Tree early Saturday morning, we were all excited to hear that Kiba and Hinata were together! Well except Gaara, he just nodded his approval. Temari and Shikamaru were as happy as ever, Shino and Naruto hit a new milestone in their relationship, Neji and Nate were hitting it off too! Nate was no longer afraid to show his affection for Neji in public! Neji was one hell of a happy camper, he was always smiling now, and his seriousness relaxed a little as Nate showed him how to be seriously humorous and that it was okay to smile in public. Even Kankuro got himself a little romance! Surprisingly, it was with TenTen!

Everything was fantastic…

"Angel. We have all come to the conclusion that you need a boyfriend. You've been playing match maker, so now it's our turn! Temari was saying, with TenTen and Hinata agreeing. I sighed, looking up at her. "I… I'm interested in someone already, but I can't let my feelings show until I know he likes me too… He barely trusts me… he doesn't even talk to me. I don't even know if he considers me his friend…" I looked off to the side sadly at the person I was slowly, but surely falling for.

"Well who is it Angel? Tell us, we can try and help." Tenten was saying. I gave them my sketch book… the one labeled 'Crushing'. "See for yourself…" I watched carefully as Temari took the book, and sat down with the other girls… She opened it, and her eyes widened with shock. "Angel… have you shown him these?" I shook my head. "No. Only the one where he is behind the vines…"

"You… really like my brother? Why?" Temari asked, looking at me with complete, utter shock. "I have no idea. He's gorgeous, but I know that's not the only reason why I like him. There is something about him that just makes my brain scatter… I don't know what it is, but these pictures help me express how I feel about him." Temari nodded at my answer, and looked through more pictures. One was of Gaara standing in the middle of what seemed to be a desert, sand blowing all around him, wildly. "That is what I think of his personality. Wild, unpredictable, unknowing… at least that's what I thought at first." I stated as I turned the page to reveal another picture. This one is of Gaara looking as if he was drowning in the ocean, looking up, reaching the light that he can see, but it's only growing darker for him… "Now I think he is drowning in his own emotions, and problems. Everything he is bottling up… and when someone tries to help, all he does is turn them away, sending himself deeper into the darkness… That is all he does. He just pushes people away, and then pretends he hates them, but really he's crying for help." This made Temari tense. I could see it… "What?"

"No one has ever cared so much about my brother. Not even… I… and I love him but I just can't handle him. I've never seen anyone try so hard to get to know him and I can already tell you are getting to him. Just… take it slow. The last girlfriend he had cheated on him, and he hasn't trusted anyone ever since…" she said sadly, thinking about that bitch made her heat up. "Who was it?" I asked curiously.

"Ino Yamanaka…" A deep voice said behind me, and we all jumped as we suddenly noticed Gaara sitting in the darkness, glaring at his sister. "Gaara…" Temari said worriedly, suddenly looking scared. He then turned his attention onto me, his glare softening. "Stop caring. You'll just get hurt in the end." He actually looked sad to say that, as if he didn't want me to stop caring.

"No. I won't stop, and I won't hurt you." I had a determined look on my face, as I stared right into his eyes. He looked a bit surprised, but then glared again. "Enough. This is a fool's game you're playing."

"It's not! It's your game and I'm going to beat you to it! I've had enough of you hiding away like everyone is out to get you!" We were both suddenly standing up and in each other's faces, him looking down at me. "You don't know who I am, you don't know what I am, and you don't know what I can do, so stop pretending you fucking care and quit." He glared, everyone suddenly getting very nervous, watching as the two fought. "I will not quit. Not until I know who you are. I'm not afraid of you." I gently voiced out, and went to touch his face but he grabbed my wrist and squeezed… "You should be." He squeezed so hard, I could feel my wrist about to detach from my arm, and I looked up at him. "Why Gaara? Why do you turn to violence to express pain? Why are you trying to make me fear you? Why do you hide from everyone? Why are you scared?" He loosened his grip, and looked at me with pain filling his eyes.

**Temari's quick POV**

I suddenly got up and started guiding everyone out of the Willow. This wasn't our fight to watch, and I think it's better if they did this alone. Angel may be able to get through to him better that way. "Temari?" Shika-kun asked, looking worried. "It's okay. He wouldn't hurt her… Just let them battle it out. I think… Angel can do it if no one is there to step in. He needs this. Just leave them be."

"I agree. Angel has always been really good at figuring people out, if there is something really wrong with Gaara, she can find out what just by talking to him." Nate said with a hopeful look, he didn't want to be wrong. But he believed in his sister's psychological abilities. Everyone seemed to agree, and decided to wait near the tree until the fight was over, just to make sure nothing really bad happened.

**Gaara's POV**

**Why won't she stop caring? Why doesn't she just give up? Why can't she just leave me alone?!**

_Because she is one of the few people in this cruel world who truly cares. She may not be a real Angel, but she can be your Angel. We should give her a chance, test her with your biggest secret to see if you can trust her… _

**But… What if she leaves…? What if she hates me?**

_We won't know if we don't try. _

I nodded, knowing Shukaku was right. As much as I didn't want to, I was going to have to reveal to this stupid girl that she has to hate me. I need her to know why I hide, why I'm always disconnected from everyone… why I don't act Human.

"Angel… I don't want to do this, but you've given me no choice." I looked away, then looked back at her, this time, my eyes were blood shot, almost black, and my irises turned a gold color. Her eyes widened with shock…

"I'm half human. Half vampire. And all monster."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Now what will happen now that Angel knows his secret? Will she be scared? Will she push him away? Or will she help him? Find out the next chapter! I should be uploading that one today too, it just depends on how it all goes. Hey do you guys like the POV switches? If not let me know either by PM or Review and I can change it. I just thought it would be interesting to know what goes on inside the minds of other characters.<strong>

**Love,**

**Angel Lawliet**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

**So this chapter is a little revealing. But trust me this isn't all the excitment that is going to happen, there is a lot more to come.**

**Let's do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Truth<strong>

**Angel's POV**

I couldn't believe it… Gaara was… he was a vampire! I can't believe my eyes! I didn't even know what to say! I just stood there, looking dumbfounded, and probably scared in his eyes. But I wasn't scared, not at all.

"Amazing…I didn't even know Vampires existed! But you said you were half, right? How does that work? Do you actually drink blood?" I asked curiously, looking him over. He just looked at me with slight shock, and nodded.

**Gaara's POV**

**I can't believe it… she's not scared…**

_Well no, knuckle head. She's a witch herself you know. Of course she isn't scared. Now answer her question._

I shook my head, and nodded. "I do, but it's from Naruto… willingly. Shino doesn't like it but… I'll die…"

She tilted her head, and I grew a bit tense… "Can I… Can I touch you?" She asked cautiously, moving closer, which made me nervous. But she made no move to touch me… I nodded, allowing it this one time. She brought her hand up to my face, and gently laid the tips of her fingers on my cheek. So gentle.. Soft, comfortable… I leaned my head into her touch, it was just so comforting… I haven't been touched like this since Ino… I suddenly flinched at the memories, and she brought her hand back. I quickly grabbed it, looking at her "No… It's not you. Memories… They hurt." I put her hand back on my face, and breathed in her scent, and then my eyes snapped open and I shoved myself away, moving to the other side of the room. I… I had almost bitten her…

"Why did you stop? If you're hungry, drink, I'll let you…" She said all too willingly. I shook my head, I couldn't… "Gaara… I'm willingly giving my blood to you. It's okay, I promise." She stated fearlessly. I sighed, and walked over to her slowly, taking her wrist in my hand… I just looked at the pulsing vein, my instinct almost taking over, but I wouldn't let it.

"Are you absolutely positive that you trust me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said immediately. So… I bit. And I drank… and… I stopped. I actually stopped. When I felt her getting weak, I stopped. I controlled myself, something I've tried so hard to work on…

"See? You aren't a monster…" She said as she pulled me onto the couch. "Look. I know you aren't particularly fond of people, but I've known you for almost half a year Gaara… 5 months… I want to know who is hurting you. Is it your dad? Sasuke? Who?"

I stood up, running my hands through my hair and growling, "STOP! Stop…" I saw her jump, and I started taking deep but shaky breaths. I hated how weak I was looking now. "I've told you one secret… You've figured out more than you should have. I don't want to tell you right now."

She sighed, and stood up, walking over to me, making her hand glow, and touching my face. "This can't keep going on. I can't stand by and watch you get hurt. Okay? So… any time this person tries to hurt you, come to my house. I want to help. But I can't do anything if you don't let me. I'm here for you, Gaara." She stated calmly as she healed my well hidden wounds. I looked at her, and shook my head.

"I will not mix you into my mess. Just stay out of it. Just leave me alone." I told her, hoping she would listen but knowing she wouldn't… "No. I'm going to help. If I have to figure out who is hurting you myself, I will. You WILL come to me if you get hurt or if anyone tries to hurt you. Okay?" She demanded… and I nodded. She sighed, and let her thumb rub my cheek.

**Angel's POV**

Gaara looked at me as I rubbed my thumb against his cheek, I could see his eyes returning to normal, and they looked sad, and longing. His breathing picked up a bit of pace, and I thought he was getting anxiety. But when I tried to pull my hand away, he kept it there. "No…" He said, and he leaned his head into my hand. I lead him to the couch, and sat down, and let him sit with me. "Tell me what you are feeling." I asked gently, but he looked at me with a tense face and attempted to put on his façade. I laid my hand against his cheek, and his face melted into a state of calm. "Tell me. Don't hide anymore, Gaara."

He sighed and looked at me, "You make me nervous. Every time I see you, every time you come near me, my heart speeds up… Faster each time you get closer, and I have no idea why. Your touch comforts me. It calms me… It even calms my mind, even Shukaku feels calm…"

"Shukaku?" I asked with my head tilted to the side. He grew even tenser… "Tell me about Shukaku."

"He's the person inside my head. Naruto says I created him so I could stay stable… That he is just another part of me." He said carefully, as if I would run away. But I understood. I nodded.

"That makes sense. Is he also the one that reasons with you when you can't make a decision? That reassures you when you think something is wrong?" I asked. It's possible that Gaara created a safe place inside his head, and that safe place includes Shukaku. When Gaara nodded to my question, I stopped prying. "Alright. That's enough for today, why don't we go home?" I smiled at him.

He nodded, but looked as if he was dreading it. I saddened, and tried to think of something to comfort him. "Hey…. There is a spot in my yard I have yet to explore. Do you wanna come help me?" His lips quirked a bit, almost smiling, but he shook his head. "I actually have to go... home. I need to help my dad… make dinner." He looked away, something I could tell he did when he was lying. I saddened, knowing that for now, I wasn't going to be able to do anything. "Alright… I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, and he simply shrugged.

We both stepped out of the tree, Temari and Nate were both pacing back and forth, everyone else sitting, squirming anxiously. When they saw both of us step out, they all yelped in surprise, and smiled. Giving me hugs, but keeping away from Gaara, except for Naruto, who asked him if he was okay and gave him a small hug. I was glad at least Naruto cared… I wondered if Temari and Kankuro knew his secret. They had to right? I mean after all they are his siblings, they do live with him.

After the whole ordeal was over with, we all decided to go home for the day, but had planned to meet at the Willow tomorrow. Nate and I went home, in silence. I was still thinking about Gaara and how he lied to me. It made me want to turn around and chase after him, following him so I could really see what was happening to him.

"Something wrong Ang?" my brother asked, concerned at my silence and why I wasn't saying anything about the fight with Gaara. "Yes, I'm fine." I lied…

I was truly concerned about Gaara... and had every right to be.

**Kanuro's POV**

"Dad come on! He isn't a monster just leave him alone!" I begged. I've been pleading with my dad all night, not to hurt him. I could hear him screaming in the basement, I knew he was in so much pain, but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't protect him…

"Oh my boy did he get you too?! Did Gaara get to your mind?! That fucking monster I should kill him! But then She would be furious with me…" he said in his crazy way. My dad was insane… that was for sure. "Dad… Mom is dead…"

"BECAUSE THAT CUNT KILLED HER! HE MURDERED HER! HE'S A MONSTER!" He screamed, turning around in his fury and going into the basement, where he had him chained. I could hear the cracks of a whip, followed by his screams… It was getting worse.

Temari was up stairs, having a panic attack and trying not to hear him. Trying to pretend that everything was okay when obviously, it wasn't… so I sat by the door, and waited until my father was done. When he came up, and went up to his room with a dead look in his eyes, I rushed down stairs and almost threw up at the site…. He was black and blue, with deep gashes all over his body. He looked lifeless… I think… I think he went too far! He was bleeding so much… I unchained him, and carried Gaara to his room.

I wrapped him up, like I've been doing for years… and I sat with him until he finally passed out from all the pain.

**Nate's POV**

I was suddenly awoken by piercing screams coming from my sister's room, I shot out of bed, Neji sitting up right beside me, and we both dashed to the door, down the hall, and I opened the door to my sister's room to see her thrashing around on the bed as if she was getting killed…. I jumped on top of her with Neji standing by the door and shook her roughly, trying to wake her. "ANGEL! ANGEL WAKE UP! IT'S A DREAM! IT'S A DREAM!"

"It's a nightmare… a horrible nightmare…" Neji said quietly, deeply worried about my sister. Suddenly, she shot up, fully awake, eyes wide and in a cold sweat, looking around the room. She looked at her bedside table and suddenly grabbed the pencil and her sketch book, and began drawing frantically. I watched her, knowing better than to disturb her… when she was finally finished, I was taken aback by what she drew. It was a boy… he was chained up in what looked like a basement. Being whipped by a larger man. The boy was bleeding everywhere… This must be what she was dreaming about.

"Angel who is that boy?" I asked gently. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes… "Gaara."

My eyes widened, as did Neji's. He was taking her dream very seriously… and so was I. I stayed with her, and coaxed her back to sleep, then went back to my room with Neji. But I wasn't going back to sleep…

"Could her nightmare be true, Nate?" he asked, looking very worried. Neji wasn't stupid. He had told me about his concerns for and about Gaara.

"There is no doubt in my mind that her nightmare is true. The real question is, what can we do to stop it?" I asked nervously. I knew my sister had a crush on Gaara, and I knew she knew he was being hurt.

But… what can we really do?

* * *

><p><strong>So that was exciting right? Predictable? Well wait till you see what I have in store for you!<strong>

**I would actually like your opinion on this chapter and the previous, so if you guys could PM me or tell me in a review what you think, that would be awesome. I have to know that I still got it, lol. Thanks.**

**Love,**

**Angel Lawliet**


	14. Chapter 14: The New Mission

**I waited a little bit for this chapter. I hope you guys liked chapter 13, and I hope you like this one too. It's short, but important to everything in this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: The New Mission<span>**

**Angel's POV**

I practically flew to school the next morning. I barely remembered to get dressed and I didn't eat breakfast at all, I was way too concerned about Gaara… My dream was just too real. It had to be a sign… I have to get him to talk to me… I have to do something! I just… I have no idea what. I don't know how I can help him…

I ran into the school and looked everywhere for Gaara, almost running into Itachi, but I dodged him at the last split second. Finally, I found Gaara sitting in our homeroom class, as if nothing was wrong. Kakashi was talking to him… I stood by the door, and listened…

"Gaara… Why won't you say anything?" He asked gently, and Gaara just shook his head, not even looking at him. "Gaara please. Tell me who did this to you, was it Sasuke?" Gaara just shook his head no, then winced, as if it hurt him to move his neck. I saw them… The black bruises littered across his neck and hands, he had a black eye and his cheek was swollen… He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans, probably to cover the rest of the wounds… Oh Gaara, what happened?

"Gaara…" I looked up at him as he quickly turned his head in slight shock, then turned away. I walked up to him and sat in front of him, "I had a nightmare last night…." I said gently, and he looked at me. "It was… it was about you…" I said carefully, and his eyes widened… he looked at the clock, 30 minutes before school started. He grabbed my hand, stood up, winced, and dragged me out of the classroom and toward the Willow. Kakashi watched us the whole time.

When we got to the tree he looked around to make sure no one was watching, and entered the Willow with me.

* * *

><p>"What was the nightmare about?" He asked, slight worry in his voice. "You… you were chained by your hands and feet, in a basement…. There was a large man behind you, and he held a whip in his hand…. And he… he…"<p>

He held a finger to my lips and looked really sad… he nodded. "M… My…. Father…" He said slowly, I could tell it caused him a lot of pain just to say 'Father'. I could feel myself getting angry, I looked up at Gaara and gently laid a hand on his swollen cheek. My eyes glowed green, and I laid him down so I could heal him.

After I was done, I looked at him with a serious look. "I'm done. I will not let that bastard hurt you anymore… That's who has been hurting you this whole time?" He nodded. My eyes looked angry, but I wasn't angry at him. "Is he home today?" he shook his head. "Good. I'm coming over." He looked slightly frightened, but I didn't care. This will not go on… My dad would be very disappointed in me if I didn't do something.

**Gaara's POV**

**What do I do?**

_Nothing. Let her help, she'll realize she can't soon enough. She just doesn't know who your dad is. Just enjoy it while you can. _

**But I don't want her to get hurt…**

_With this girl? You don't have a choice. She isn't the type to quit. She didn't quit when she was trying to get to know you, she didn't quit when you told her your secret, and she DEFINETLY won't quit trying to help you. So you just sit, and watch, and let her crumble. _

"Angel… I don't want your help." I said harshly. But she didn't seem to believe me. "I don't care what the hell you want, you don't have a choice in the matter." She said with her determined eyes. "Angel you don't know who he is…"

"He is the Mayor of Kira. I know perfectly well who your father is. Even a mayor can be taken down with the right evidence." She looked me in the eyes, and I could see the raging fire in them… "I will take him down myself. My father used to be the top three detectives… All three. He taught me a lot, I know I can help you. I still have all of his equipment in the attic, I can plant cameras and wires all over your house. He WILL be taken down."

I couldn't believe it… someone was finally willing to go this far to help me. Naruto tried… he went to the police, and they laughed in his face, saying that such a high respected man would never lay a hand on his kid. But… I wasn't his kid. Not in his eyes anyway…

**Angel's POV**

I knew Gaara was scared. But I have to do something, my father would have wanted me to… He always told me to help anyone in need of it. Never leave anyone behind. Never leave anyone in the dark.

"I won't leave you in the dark…" I said softly. Does he hurt you every day?

"It depends… sometimes he just completely ignores me. I treasure those days." Gaara looked so sad… it's no wonder he puts on a façade. He can't trust anyone if he can't trust his own parent… I can't imagine how hard this is for him. I don't understand what it's like to be hurt by someone you trust.

I suddenly had a light bulb moment, and I looked at Gaara thoughtfully… "You should talk to my brother at some point. I think… I think you two could help each other." I smiled at the thought of Gaara and my brother getting along and talking about the past.

"What happened to him?" Gaara asked, slightly curious. "I have no idea. The only person who knew what happened was my father. I could pull up the police reports but I would never invade my brother's privacy like that. He'll tell me when he's ready." I smiled, and looked at Gaara.

"You are mostly healed up. You can at least move normally. We should get to class though." I said as I looked at the time. He nodded his agreement and we both left the Willow.

I have my new mission.

Save Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Angel has her new mission, how will it turn out? Will she really be able to save Gaara? Or will she fail? Find out next chapter!<strong>

**A review would be awesome guys! I gotta know I still got the magic :) Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Angel Lawliet**


End file.
